


【FF14|于桑】静止的时间（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [42]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *鱼太太点的吸血鬼AU。*含R18、含大量血腥暴力易引发不适描写，请未成年人回避。*病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病警告。*设定详情请阅读篇首Note。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 9





	1. 静止的时间

**Author's Note:**

> *部分设定取材参考自轻小说《Black Blood Brothers》：吸血鬼也被称为“黑血”（对应人类的红血）/给人类血才能转化自己的眷属/特定血统通过吸血就能转化则是被消灭的对象/存活超过百年的吸血鬼被称为“古血”/有多种血统，各个血统有各自的长项如格斗、魔法和其他一些近似于超能力的特征/现代绝大多数吸血鬼不太惧怕阳光、大蒜、圣经之类的东西但银制品依旧有效/高等级的古血在死去后能够“转生”，需要死去时的灰烬/现代多个血统的吸血鬼大量和人类混居的和平区域被称为“特区”/吸血时有X快感所以专对吸血鬼的工作者禁止被咬。  
> *剩下的全部是瞎掰。病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病警告。  
> *虽然是吸血鬼啦但本质种族不变。

【1】

“异界凶兽狩猎指南书”上说，夜黑风高，妖孽肆虐，切莫和异世界的来客对话。这些于里昂热都烂熟于心，故而呆在原地，一动不动而汗流浃背。

街灯光线羸弱，电力尚未普及到这种小镇，街上用的落后了一个时代，煤油灯敌不过夜晚寒雾，被隔绝在时空外头。

“呼、呼呼……是个落单的孩子。”

于里昂热屏住呼吸，想把自己伪装成尸体，但这当然骗不过那头异形的眼睛。

“大半夜的，在这里干什么啊？妈妈呢？爸爸呢？情人呢？朋友呢？不在旁边吗？”

被时代遗弃的小镇，和被同伴遗弃在小镇中心的可怜人类。那头异形根据于里昂热的沉默肯定了这一点，石板路发出鞋跟叩击的声音。叩、叩、叩，听起来和于里昂热的心跳节拍一致。对方是什么档位的异形？为什么会在这里？于里昂热接到的情报是让他在这个街区待命，准备为迎击吸血鬼的猎人指导战术，但他等到超过集合时间也没有看到任何同伴，来的反而是一个把一片街区都隔绝在结界内的敌人。他不擅长正面战斗，这一短兵相接的局面多半会要了他的命，于里昂热只能回忆前辈教诲，决定无论如何也要先找到打破结界的机会。

鞋跟叩击的声音停在大约五十米外，于里昂热竖起耳朵。声音一停，精灵以为自己心跳也画上了休止符。

对方在白墨水般的雾气后方打量着他。慢慢地，雾气中浮出一点点轮廓和两只发着金光的眼睛。

“噗，呼呼呼、哈哈哈，原来如此。猎人都撤退了，却留下你一个人。我熟悉这种味道，你卷进谁的阴谋里，然后被抛弃了，孤立无援。人类就喜欢做这种事，哪怕枪口都抵上鼻孔，也要拉一个替罪羊垫背。喂，小鬼，你叫什么？”

指南书上说，异形来自异界，不能与之对话。

“哦，还是个专业的。”那两只悬浮在半空的、像是与灯座分离的煤油灯火般的光点上下点了点，表示对方颔首，“让长辈先自我介绍，多没礼貌啊——我叫桑克瑞德，桑克瑞德·沃特斯。”

指南书上又说，异形的名字也不可听取。

于里昂热落进了那异形的陷阱。他要是摇头或者捂住耳朵，就不是一具合格的尸体，要是念起咒语强迫自己忘掉刚才的名字，这期间就会被对方发觉自己“已经听到”而先一步出杀招。再来，则是不管怎么做，他都没有后援。

“好啦，不用那么装腔作势的。”

那异形从雾里闪出身影的速度形同狂风掳掠柔弱的蜡烛，短于眨眼一瞬，霹雳不给人类捕捉自身，唯结果昭示它曾来过人世，于里昂热的视线焦点从先前注视那两颗光点的距离缩回跟前，凝聚到能看清对方的程度时，那异形的什么东西已经刮过他的鼻尖，白晃晃的一撇，能让于里昂热相较迟钝的反应神经骤然颤动，做出后退的动作——后来他才知道，这是桑克瑞德的头发丝儿——紧接肋下遭到一记闷击，痛得于里昂热面朝地面折弯了腰，五官皱在一块。

“你好年轻啊，有二十了吗？”于里昂热几乎给对方这一拳打得呕出胃液，两耳轰鸣声里，就眼前吸血鬼像洒在盘子里的冰疙瘩一样说话，“回去吧，回去吧。到你情人身边去，睡一觉，忘了这里……”

【2】

“这是网络时代，网络时代，明白吗？”

于里昂热接过接线员递来的手机，三下两下完成指纹认证，倒令接线员吃了一惊，随即尴尬起来。

“啊……对不起，我不知道……”

“……桑克瑞德教过它的用法。”于里昂热吞掉两句开头常用的引言，“还需要敝人办理哪些手续？”

“这……这是最后一步，就是说，系统需要知道您来过。这个……他在里面。”

“可以带他回去么？”

“医生说可以，就是手续……”

“请问还差哪些手续？”

“那、那就……和探视手续一样……这个、这个和这个。”

“声纹、虹膜、指纹、笔迹……”于里昂热信手掐断一截头发，“DNA。”

他静静坐在椅子里，等着接线员办完第二道手续，再等着隔离室的门根据他的验证结果开启。

“总、总体来说没有大碍，请您……”

“是的，我会小心照顾。”

门后那男人应该也是刚做完全身检查，正背着外面扣扣子。开门的动静自然逃不脱桑克瑞德的耳朵，男人只歪歪头，问一句“来了啊”，就提起搭在椅背上的夹克挂着手臂，蹬蹬短靴迈出室外。

“唷，于里昂热。”

语气轻松自如，多半是要让于里昂热别老盯着自己脖子上那圈绷带。战斗记录显示这男人给目标咬了一口，但仅限于几秒，没有形成被吸血的可述过程。至于咬了他的目标结局如何，于里昂热觉得自己不必关心。

“那不是‘那种’血统，不然凭我一个小人类，肯定当场就要被转化啦。居然还要隔离，哎呀。”

“有备无患……比如伤口沾到血。”

“回去吧，回家吧。”桑克瑞德端着一张灿烂的笑脸拽拽于里昂热的胳膊。

然而这张笑脸和此时桑克瑞德的面容太不相符，至少就于里昂热的记忆来说，这张笑脸只属于一百多年前“那头吸血鬼”，而非眼前的“人类”。

这个“桑克瑞德”是人类。

于里昂热一再对自己强调这个概念：这个桑克瑞德是人类，是特区中维护秩序的战斗家和名为“于里昂热·奥居雷”的古血的监视者。

而不是一百多年前在奠定特区秩序的激战中化作灰烬、经过沉眠才得以转生的吸血鬼。

“走快点。”桑克瑞德催促着，“你不饿吗？任务加隔离，有两天了吧。今天是阴天，不过你是不是在太阳底下站太久了？”

于里昂热落在男人后面，自己的脸和脖子的确如桑克瑞德所说，被紫外线照得涌起一层过敏似的红，不过于里昂热习惯地打起一把黑伞，盯着对方在等自己追上去时原地做简单体能练习而左右摇晃起来的发辫，轻声叫了一次男人的名字。

“我在啊。”桑克瑞德答应道，“走吧，我叫了的士。”

“你才出隔离室……”

“用手机叫的，回去教你。”

“嗯。”在许多人眼里因辞藻生僻个性封闭而被冠以老古董外号的吸血鬼同意了，“请把上一次没教完的……一并教了吧。”

桑克瑞德一边把自己塞进的士一边回想“上次没教完”的是什么，想起来后讥笑了一声。

“那个有什么好教的，一个打气泡游戏而已。”

于里昂热习惯了这男人当下的说话方式，折起黑伞坐进后座，扯紧手套推推眼镜后交叉十指放在膝头，一副严谨苛刻的大公司总裁模样。

“没有你的指纹，我不能付费。”

【3】

这个时代的桑克瑞德比于里昂热更擅长使用科技，用一台手机和一台笔记本电脑把整座公寓的日程打理得井井有条，什么时候要启动洗衣机、开启热水器和抽油烟机、播放回家音乐和起床闹铃、空调恒温、根据天气开关窗帘和阳台门、调整晾衣杆高度、吸尘器自动保洁书房、书架干燥器……全部根据最常在家的于里昂热的生活习惯记录在程序里，显示出桑克瑞德这名监视者独到的称职之处。

监视不止是盯着看，还要让监视对象老实；老实也不止意味着乖巧沉默不出门，舒适的客观条件决定监视对象有没有依赖性，会不会随意背叛监视——按照桑克瑞德的解释大概如此，虽然解释这一切的男人通常会在出任务回家后把脏衣服全部扔在洗衣篮外头。

让于里昂热耐不住强迫症去捡这些脏衣服同样属于依赖性之一，桑克瑞德早就振振有词。

他也不惧怕把这些事实告诉于里昂热会让这名楚楚衣冠的吸血鬼内心杠杆发生什么倾侧，毕竟屋内的各个角落，都有桑克瑞德设下的警戒装置和银质武器。

「希望你别让我启动它们。」桑克瑞德说得郑重其事。

“是了，是了。谁知道呢……居家之前，谁曾是一位屹立于功勋塔顶的猎人。”

于里昂热捡起男人脱掉的衣物分类装进洗衣机，而衣服的主人正在浴室里享受满满一缸热水。被任务意外和隔离期影响，这缸热水闷在热水器的大肚子里超过一天，要是于里昂热先用，就得在水里加一点精油祛除热水器内胆的味道，但桑克瑞德并不在意这些，独自在浴室内哼哼唧唧，肯定也听不到于里昂热的自言自语。

从化灰到转生，中间相隔了八十多年。连战役期间一样重度折损、经历化灰和转生程序或不得不沉眠的同伴都逐一踏入了现代社会，唯独桑克瑞德的灰还没有任何动静。可当大家一度以为桑克瑞德不会再转生时，存放灰烬的盒子遗落了。于里昂热记得那大概是在国家历史上记述得平平淡淡一笔的时期——唯有地质学、建筑学和土木工程、规划一类专业的学生和研究者才会特地去铭记——地表和地下的轨道改制合并，建造过程中无意间挖开了桑克瑞德的灰存放的地下室。（注*1）

彼时于里昂热正和同伴们撤离该区域附近其他同族以免被人类发现，惹来不分青红皂白的血猎，只在日头偏西贴上山崖的那一瞬感到呼吸不畅，回头看了眼桑克瑞德的灰所在的方向。人类就在这一刻炸开地表，过后再去，于里昂热也找不到桑克瑞德的盒子了。

他失落了很久，久得饶是雅·修特拉和帕帕力莫都没能让他宽慰，再从棺材里坐起身时，轨道交通已在全世界普及，到处都是信号光波和从各类媒介中传出来的人声。于里昂热在棺材里呆呆地坐着，猛然发现自己其实已经睡了一段时间，唤醒他的是“复活的血”。

历史硕大的指针推到八十年代，于里昂热这条血脉的父族复活了。

“浴巾，我忘了拿浴巾。”桑克瑞德在浴室里嚷，把于里昂热喊进去，没有避讳自己赤条条湿漉漉地乱走，头发和身体上的水滴得满地都是。

精灵先看了眼地板瓷砖，再看一眼浴缸，放掉缸里头浑浊的水，盛上新的。

“先不要擦，再洗一次。”

“很干净了。”

“再洗一次。”

“我很困……”

老吸血鬼都有洁癖，尤其是血统纯净的古血。虽说于里昂热并非全族中某一分支的始祖或起源，但也有一点古血的自持，像是洁癖。

他拿下莲蓬头对着桑克瑞德喷了一把。

“再洗一次。”他也注意到镜中的自己目光执拗得阴冷，意在提醒桑克瑞德，现在他是吸血鬼，而桑克瑞德是人类。

然而桑克瑞德毕竟还是一个血猎。就算特区内除了被通缉的特殊血统和犯罪者以外不允许血猎存在，桑克瑞德也是个加入了特区的战斗班，受上级器重的战斗家。

“那你洗。”男人停下脚步垂着手，脚趾在瓷砖上挠了挠，皮肤的黝黑色水洗不净，而桑克瑞德从前不是这样的。

这个念头狠狠在于里昂热的脑袋里锤了一记，近似于暴怒时的失控，巨锤一落，视线一花。两人中只有他记得这个男人本是自己的父族，可骨灰遗落后，由于在人类社会中转生，还是婴孩的桑克瑞德被当做了人类，等于里昂热找到他时，这个父族已经是血猎了。

没有父母、没有同族陪伴，忘记了自己该吃什么，食用人类食物果腹变成从具有意识开始就附着的强暗示，失去对血的渴求，再在流浪中像人类一样长大，年龄以人类的方式来计算。唯独刻录在血脉中的战斗力没有退步，轻而易举地将他推上猎人集团的前沿。

与于里昂热再见，就和于里昂热最初和他相识那样，在被结界封印的空间里，以凝固的寒雾裹身防御，各自揣度对方的实力，谨小慎微地前进。

既视感拖慢了于里昂热的反应神经，他还为久别重逢而欣喜，准备对桑克瑞德道歉，说自己当年没能保护好他的灰。然而才念出桑克瑞德的名字，那男人就在寒雾外唾了一口。

「居然知道我的名字——」

作为古血，于里昂热也该在这一瞬间领悟两百年前和眼前的差距，但他没能刹住，亦是他经验不够。

「……我是于里昂热……」

后来于里昂热反省，自己就是经验不够。第一次和桑克瑞德见面时，他尚且是个没有临场实战经验的指导员；再和“桑克瑞德”见面时，他又是个头一次经历转生重逢的吸血鬼。哎呀呀——于里昂热能想象得到朋友们会如何揶揄自己——可能就算桑克瑞德在你眼皮底下转生，你也没想好要怎么迎接他吧。

于里昂热承认了，承认，也不得不面对自身不足地，用莲蓬头直接冲洗这个男人的身体，特意在皮肤淤青上把水柱调成九十度，像针扎般洗刷它们。

“这样洗不干净。”

桑克瑞德的声音这么近了，吸血鬼才察觉到自己站得和对方仅有半米距离。

“用点魔法。”桑克瑞德又说。

于里昂热呆然松了下手，莲蓬头滑脱下来。虽然被男人极速捉回去，莲蓬头的水也同时浇湿了于里昂热的衬衫和西裤。

桑克瑞德撇撇嘴，莲蓬头塞回于里昂热手中，再抓散自己湿成一缕一缕的长发。

“我不太清楚你又在想什么，但是如果你饿了，我也得履行职责。”

他拍拍于里昂热的脸，苦笑着叹口气，说着“谁叫我不够强，给你弄成了这样”，手掌还停留在精灵面部，目光擦着指尖观察于里昂热表情是否有细微变化。

“好。”最后桑克瑞德收起笑容，恢复成一个监视者的模样，扯扯精灵湿透的衬衫领子，“没有破绽，外人会以为你是人类。”

“会吗？”于里昂热眨了眨干涩的眼睛，“……始作俑者不知祸从己出，这个判断倒是意味别样。”

“什么祸，我做了什么俑？”

于里昂热侧过头，让男人的手掌从自己脸上滑开，举高了莲蓬头，洒上白里透着点不易被看出来的沙金色的头发。

长发容易脏，桑克瑞德认得于里昂热无声的要求，底下头去露出发顶。“人类桑克瑞德”被定下定义的发色，于里昂热用指尖揉开它们。

这是人类，桑克瑞德是人类。

_注（*1）：指日本一些轨道交通在上世纪五十年代改线路工程。_

【4】

初次见到于里昂热的场景，在桑克瑞德不断重头翻阅的记忆中，总是有很多疑点。当然，如果他不是桑克瑞德，这些疑点都不作数。

他做过很多工作，小偷、抢劫犯、公关男、间谍、佣兵，最后是血猎，有些东西他懂了而有些东西他不懂，但至少面对古血该怎么做，他还是很清楚的。

当代不如古代，除了极为特殊的目标，血猎染指古血被明令禁止，否则就要和通缉犯共罪论处。那天桑克瑞德和同队的兄弟们——一起拼命的话就是兄弟——蹲点等待目标，据说目标是一小队刚转化为黑血的人类，不懂规矩到处乱窜乱咬人。然而开打不久雾气就升起来了，桑克瑞德并未马上意识到这种雾气的含义，只觉得全身发冷，握刀的手不过几秒就快冻僵。

他立即明白自己落进了吸血鬼的结界，能做这种结界的大多是高段位的吸血鬼，就算不是古血，血统也肯定难得纯正。跟那群目标混在一起，说明这个吸血鬼也是敌人，搞不好还是通缉令中能让血猎赚一大票的肥牛。可在狩猎之前，桑克瑞德得保证自己的同伴们活着。他不确定同伴们是不是一样掉进了这种结界，又不能马上开口叫唤，否则就会被吸血鬼盯上，下一秒变成干尸。

作战的村子很穷，刚转化的黑血坏小子们都喜欢到这种贫困边远小村作恶，以为治安混乱消息闭塞，没人知道。夜色朦胧里路灯闪烁一副快要断气的虚弱，闪烁几下，寒雾便将之冻结。桑克瑞德的耳朵敏锐地动了动，听见雾里的目标发出沉重的呼气声。

“指南书上说”——指南书是什么，桑克瑞德并不清楚。他狩猎吸血鬼的天赋与生俱来，脑子里总有一本“指南书”让他领衔于同僚——有呼吸声的异形，包括吸血鬼，一般都是从人类转化而来。那么还能记得自己是人类的异形，大多年岁不长。这是个好消息，桑克瑞德在心里嗤笑，只要不是古血，他抢占先机的可能性就大多了。

“呼、呼呼……”

呼气声越来越响亮，说明目标离他越来越近了。桑克瑞德眯细两眼，逐渐看清浓雾边缘对方的轮廓。但他刚觉得对方是个不会隐藏自己的菜鸟就疑惑起来，什么血统的新生菜鸟能用这种冻结空间的结界，却又不懂得隐藏自己？仔细想来，他也是头一次见到使用浓雾做结界的吸血鬼。很多时候异界来客使用的技能体现技能所有者，或者血统始祖的特征，用浓雾做结界，说明这个血统应该擅长隐藏行踪才对。

桑克瑞德的疑惑反生出严谨，他克服冻僵的双手和血液流通不畅的双腿，暗暗绷紧肌肉。

难道绷住肌肉会有声音吗？目标在快要走出雾气时停下了脚步。

就像梦中人意识到自己在做梦，梦境倏地凝滞那般，桑克瑞德以为自己回到了什么不知名的过去。

“桑克瑞德……”

男人心中警铃大作。

“居然知道我的名字……”

读心术？还是幻术？如果什么都没说过就被发现，那么就可能是魔法。正当桑克瑞德努力思索并指望该死的“指南书”给点提示，对方又开口了。

“……我是于里昂热……”

交换名字的魔法！桑克瑞德意识到自己犯了个致命错误同时沉下身，双腿即将弹射开去并扯开嗓门。

“妈的，是古血！”

他希望叫嚷能警示同样处于结界中的同伴，让他们去找破除结界的方法，自己则瞬身前去，指尖夹住三把普通短刀而作为杀手锏的银质短刀从腰间皮带中抽出。

然而他仅能看到对方是个高挑的精灵族，面貌年轻，换算过来约摸三十上下。可吸血鬼的能力不能以面容计算，身形一歪，下次显形就移动到了原处的三步以外。狼人喜欢用充满重量感的冲刺动作而吸血鬼喜欢摆谱所以速度更快——指南书上说——去他的指南书！桑克瑞德刹住脚，左手掷出短刀而右手将银刀刀刃向内蓄势，快速消除冲刺后坐力且力图让神经和重量朝向正确以希冀在半秒不到的时间内捕捉对方或逼出对方瞬行的习惯性路线。

只要瞬移超过三次而三次内他还没有死，就有机会。桑克瑞德打好算盘，虽然听不到任何同伴回应但他总得保证自己活下来。初次直面古血交战十有八九得折损个把人头，桑克瑞德想让这些人头数量降到1甚至更少。

就算大部分血猎都是爱钱不爱命的混蛋，可也不是应该白白送给犯罪了的吸血鬼的混蛋。

桑克瑞德追上那吸血鬼的身影，不管对方震惊动摇的神态和嗫嚅起来的下唇，只盯着对方手脚细节，转瞬中照着内心拟定，趁三路短刀逼出吸血鬼的瞬移路线，祭出银刀。

至于这头吸血鬼怎么还不使出魔法，自己怎么也还没被对方交换名字的行为控制，已经不是当下该讨论的了。

桑克瑞德第二次扭转腰和肩部，即使下半身还未消除前冲惯性，上半身已能够到目标。他志在必得且洋洋得意，这头古血怕是个长年呆在棺材里的朽木。

他顺利将刀刃扎进吸血鬼的左肩，只恨刀不够长，不能一次性触及心脏，但银刀能降低吸血鬼的行动能力，再补一刀就好了。

桑克瑞德不自觉地露出由死转生的边线上不受情绪控制的大笑，拔出短刀之时为防吸血鬼抵抗而再夹起三把佯攻武器，谁料对方幽幽地扭过头，看了他一眼。

结界内静止的风、雾、光和时间重新流动。

桑克瑞德愣在半空——他的确是在半空，有一只脚没有着地。这是魔法！指南书上说。

去他的指南书。

他感到脖子一凉，吸血鬼的脸凑得很近。

——有很多东西无法解释，譬如他的“指南书”。指南书从桑克瑞德有记忆开始就在脑子里写着“指南书”的概念，说自己是“指南书”。它像人类学会的第一个词往往是“ma”音被叫做“妈妈”，建立的第一个概念是“饿”并且哭、叫了“mama”以后就能“不难受”一样，在桑克瑞德的概念中比“妈妈”出现得还要早。只不过幼童时期，“指南书”可是对填饱肚子一点儿屁用都没有，桑克瑞德总想忘了它，不过做一个佣兵，参与一点跟异世界来客有关的情报工作乃至做一个血猎，指南书的效用就体现出来了。随着成长和读书，桑克瑞德逐渐明白自己“天资聪颖”，搞得懂自己脑子里反复出现的那句“指南书上说”的声音和念出来的词句代表着什么；再随着自己从业资历增加，“指南书”就再也无法被他从记忆里抹去。

他逐渐明白“指南书”因某个人朗诵的声音而成为脑海中实体化的概念，至于声音属于谁则并不明了。人们对自己是什么、脑中声音都来自哪里往往疏于追究，因为知识不足，追究起来除了脑壳闷痛牛角尖钻死以外毫无收获。像桑克瑞德这样估计究其一生只能为生存而生存的人，能有一个代表天资的声音提醒已经很不错了。

所以指南书说，“要用特殊的药剂抵抗吸血鬼吸食时的幻觉”，桑克瑞德也老实招办，在开战前打好增强对吸食快感抵抗力的针。这种针本质上和止痛药类似，打多了可能会留下性冷感的后遗症呢。

但免疫针并没有让他从半空中掉回地面，掉是掉了，反而掉进了那个吸血鬼的怀里。本能促使桑克瑞德大力挣动，毕竟人家说吸血鬼给你往脖子上咬两个小圆点儿吸血可全都是扯淡，不撕开动脉这两个小圆点儿压根掉不了几颗血珠，所以真正的吸血鬼会用獠牙连皮带肉甚至用刀切开颈窝，露出皮肉深处的血管，真能给吸血鬼慢悠悠抱着舔舔吸吸的过家家式进食，除非对象是血奴。然而桑克瑞德挣不到几下，身体就起了反应。

他愣住了。他可打了针！这吸血鬼还挨了他的银刀！这怎么可能？可他做过的所有特殊工作的经验告诉他，这是真的。

腰最先瘫软下去，接着是呼吸紊乱，使不上力气。两腿想在地面上借力撑开却违背意愿地打开，让胯部贴上对方，胸膛也忍不住往冰冷的方向靠去。

桑克瑞德熟悉这种感觉——他张开嘴发出的不是抵抗警告或叫骂，而是甜腻低吟——血流倒转也让双臂使力错误，从推搡变成拥抱，说明短时间内失血使身体无力抽搐但精神上是快乐的。他战前打的针不能让他抵抗被吸食时的快感。

指南书怎么说？

没有声音回答。回答他的声音和指南书一样，在叫他的名字。

吸血鬼的力道过大导致桑克瑞德听得见肋骨哀叫，加上被扯住后脑勺仰起的头呼吸不畅，窒息让眼前蒙起黑雾。可快感多实在啊，不管对方是什么，快感都不会消失。他苦闷地发现自己正用下体磨蹭吸血鬼的腰，渴望碰到对方的硬挺。欲求累积得和血流进对方口腔的速度一样快，没几下下身湿润、性器顶着裤子的感觉就清晰地投射入脑。他的防御措施一点用都没有，在古血的捕食面前依旧会让他像个荡妇那样呢喃“再多一点”、摇摆着腰身祈求紧贴，一听到对方喊自己名字就难耐地抬起臀部表示屈服。

最可怕的是，不单被吸食，连眼前景象都在发生变换。也是一条长长的街道，老旧残破，冷雾缭绕，也是一个在雾气对面的身影，颤颤巍巍地想做垂死挣扎。跟那个身影说他是被同伴欺骗利用和抛弃了的都没多大用，那身影固执地想回到人类族群中去。面对他的提示，那身影还问：「为什么要告诉我你的名字？指南书上说……」

去他的指南书！幻象，都是幻象，这头古血制造出的幻象！

他还想活下来。桑克瑞德止不住呻吟却还能发出嘶吼。

“放开……”

他狠命逼迫还能做出反应的神经，确认刀仍在手中，就不由分说朝能触及到的地方扎下去。虽然大多数神经肌肉一动就被性欲传染，从前与人交合的身体记忆浮出水面，剥夺反抗意识，可桑克瑞德自认绝不是轻易放弃的人。

“咯、啊啊……放开！”

他扎的次数越多，吸血鬼搂抱的手臂困得越紧。都能闻到银质烧灼吸血鬼皮肉发出的焦味了，脸部贴近的对方的西装也给刀刃扯成布条，刀口皮肉焦黑而浓稠的血同时沾着两具身体，半冷半热，腥气沉重。这是个什么东西啊？换作别的吸血鬼，年轻一点的早就灰飞烟灭，老一点的也动弹不得。为什么扎不到他的心脏？手已经没有力气了吗？桑克瑞德仅剩的一点理智疑惑道，还有别的办法吗？

——有。

“放开……喂……喂、于里昂热……放开啊！”

【5】

要是没乱叫人家名字就好了，桑克瑞德挫败地捂住脸。叫了名字，被蕴含在名字中的魔法成立，他就成了这吸血鬼的血奴。

疯了吧？谁愿意承认啊？男人为此无数次辱骂自己手足无措不堪。活着，作为人类活着和有尊严地活着再到作为人类有尊严地活着，很多时候非得在生死关头抉择才能体现，他偏偏在想要活下来和有尊严活下来的中间选了个莫名其妙的结果：成了于里昂热的血奴。至于为什么他还有尊严，那是因为于里昂热“是于里昂热”。

后来桑克瑞德也多次跟隐秘在黑暗中的血奴打听，得到结论一水儿“自己的待遇真是好得前无古人”。不过他是干情报这一行的，仔细再问，却从没听说过哪个血奴会这么简单地成立契约。

“于里昂热的全名是于里昂热·奥居雷。我的全名是桑克瑞德……这个沃特斯的姓从哪来的？”

“指南书上说的。”

“噢……啊？你从哪听到指南书这个说法？”

“……你的梦话。”

“我会说梦话吗？这就算了。那时候也不是全名吧？为什么契约会成立？还有，古血挑血奴不是应该更慎重点么，有个仪式什么的……”

“……有。”

桑克瑞德在枕头里扭过脸去看那精灵，而后者望着天花板，瞳孔里暗光流动。

“不过我是古血。”半晌后于里昂热抛回一句耍赖似的回答，好像他这么省略千言万语解释反而是一种恩赐。

“古血就能为所欲为啊？”

“你总不会希望我回答你……男人女人阐述相爱心境以为婚礼增光添彩一类的说辞。”

“哈。你知道我总得想想法子，要是每个古血都像你这样，那血奴不就遍地都是了？要是这是你的血统特征，那我就……”

于里昂热慢慢眨了下眼，翻过身躯覆上来，对着桑克瑞德的胸前露出尖牙。

前一场进食中仅被于里昂热捻得红肿的乳尖这回被口腔包裹，獠牙刺入两侧，切开静脉扎进更深的血管。被吸食的好处，指南书上说，性欲可绕过前戏顷刻蒸发理智。

“于、咿、呃……啊啊……不、是……等——”

于里昂热全不为男人无章法扭动的身躯所动，一手揉捻起没被侵犯的乳头而另一手探向男人后穴，唇舌舔舐抿走血液时分开肠壁按上前列腺，桑克瑞德的身体一弹动便用自己的重量压回被褥中。

桑克瑞德能感知于里昂热的情绪不对，别的血奴可不会这样。普通血奴仅能靠主人的言行推断情绪，但于里昂热在吸食中投射来的性欲中会有别的味道。

讨论一个人类怎么能尝到它估计得翻遍黑血自古来的典籍，没人会挺着一根发硬的阴茎去查古籍不是？桑克瑞德无能为力地挺动胯部以求夹在中间的性器碰得到于里昂热的任何一个地方而前列腺的刺激势不可挡，多少想要弄明白的问题都因意识无药可救地从被吸干的危险感滑向死于极乐的期待而抛诸脑后。

吸进去了、身体的一部分被吸进去后化为于里昂热的一部分了……只是这样想而已，声音就没法连续成句。特区规定公职人员不能被吸血是有道理的，这样会上瘾，直接作用在精神上和身体上的两层快感能把人的意志力击溃。即便他还能思考，也忍不住表情稀烂肢体松软言语下流，就算不出声，汗水和不住往外分泌黏液的性器也会出卖他。

“一、一点……嗯唔、呃……”所以再跟血脉关系上的“主人”硬杠着也没什么用，桑克瑞德放弃地发出声音，“啊啊、按下去、吃下去也……进来吗？”

于里昂热生生止住陷在甬道中的指头，两指往外张了张，挤进第三根手指，在前列腺上轻轻抚触下后，完全进入扩张程序。后穴灌进一点空气开始空虚可前胸被吸食血液的快感不停累积，桑克瑞德不知道它们是否真实，下一刻是否能被实践。他的喉咙因反复咕哝不能顺利吸气，自己把自己推进窒息的窘境，生鱼濒死也不过这么干睁眼，眼底湿润却不能带来空气。

“我……不、啊、哈……别再……”

但要到桑克瑞德睁眼睁得连眼底水汽都干涸，嘴巴也呻吟得发干，扩张时有意无意擦碰敏感积累、另一半边胸口被揉捏出来的欲求重叠濒临高潮，习性诡异的吸血鬼这才拔出獠牙，在伤口上喷着热气，端详一阵，又舔净乳尖周围血迹，对着穴口慢慢推进硬挺了很久的柱体。

于里昂热经常这么干，柱身在穴口挤着黏液发出轻微滋滋声，顶进内部后试着让甬道适应来回小幅抽送伴着一点点摩擦声，起先还不能完全吞入的话就会一直持续这一过程，有时会放着桑克瑞德自己着急撑起上身来看，告诉男人他该想办法把这根性器全部吞进去。如果不，可能就要附加一轮吸食，用精神的快感俘获身体的反抗机能，直至男人的臀部能碰到吸血鬼的双囊并且不会单纯被体内撑满异物的古怪想法完全夺去神智，有空享受性交本身为止。

这头古血奇怪的地方多了去了，使得桑克瑞德得在清醒后从头开始思考：初次见到于里昂热的场景，总是有很多疑点。包括他怎就这么简单成了血奴，哪怕这个身份并不太多阻碍他进入特区做一个战斗员和接受监视于里昂热的任务——也存在很多疑点。

包括当时他把于里昂热扎成破布也被对方吸到失血量超过人类极限，明明已经要断气了可最后他竟然活了下来。对此于里昂热以及于里昂热的朋友们众口一词解释说他当时意识错乱，其实于里昂热并未那么不知节制，但这些家伙，桑克瑞德认定，都不如他善于掩饰。言语间闪烁、多多少少有些怀念、遗憾与不知名要素的目光，再加于里昂热平日里也会望着他这么沉思着，又像是要反复下什么决心一样的模样，桑克瑞德再明白不过，从第一次见面开始，一定有什么被隐瞒了。

【6】

于里昂热慢而艰难地从男人的脖子旁移开，勒了下衬衫领口。桑克瑞德是准备好了，双臂捏着盥洗台边缘，裸着背脊空门大开，手臂用力过猛绷起深青色的纹路，呼吸时轻微发抖，只等于里昂热这一口咬下去。

镜子里映着他隐隐戳出嘴唇蓄势待发的獠牙，进食的欲望刺激津液充沛，溢出唇角。到这个地步再喊停十分艰难困苦，于里昂热指挥两颗獠牙缩回去都觉得牙床和额角火辣辣地疼。

可是目前桑克瑞德不适合用于进食，就一个人类而言。于里昂热倒退好几步，在男人从镜中投来的狐疑眼神里连连摇头。

“你去休息吧，冰箱里还有备用的血包。”

“怎么回事？”桑克瑞德并未完全卸下绷起的力道，对着镜子问，“出什么问题了？”

“我……不舒服。阳光过敏。”

“这可是奇闻，别的吸血鬼不舒服，能把食物吸干。”

“你要休息，”于里昂热干咽着，“我也没有非得进食的必要。不必要，就不做多余的事。”为表决心，于里昂热首先离开浴室换掉湿透的衬衫西裤，打冰箱里取出血包就着冷开水。等桑克瑞德换好浴衣跟出来，于里昂热已经玩起了手机游戏。

“真不要？”

“休息吧。”于里昂热头也没抬。

“那我去睡了噢。”

“睡吧，不妨事。”

男人拖拖沓沓地合起卧室门，门锁的响动很松，没有合紧。

血包当然比父族的血难喝，于里昂热花了半小时才喝完。打气泡游戏慢吞吞地玩，楼下行人车辆时紧时松地来回。

他装作自己什么都没想持续玩了一小时，在付费关卡前停住，看自己的积分在免费榜单上排到第二，第一是帕帕力莫，第三则是雅·修特拉。

「人行者。」修特拉的转述回荡起来，「你不会忘的，把桑克瑞德逼得变成灰的那些家伙，那一支黑血的后裔混进特区来了。我不知道这样会不会对桑克瑞德有影响，所以我建议你暂时不要吸他的血，不然他突然恢复记忆了，你没有准备。」（注*2）

修特拉悲哀地望着他：「可是情况严重下去，那一天就会到来……你怎么办啊？」

「我准备好了。」于里昂热回答，“「我准备好了」。”

他放下手机，拿出冷藏牛肉、奶酪、速食干面和鸡蛋解冻，只要抽油烟机先响起来，他就得给屋里的男人做晚饭。

可时钟显示这趟筹备做得太早，他还能再玩一个多小时。再玩下去他的积分就得超过没空玩的帕帕力莫了，于里昂热选择进入付费关卡。

他无声无息踏进卧室，想趁桑克瑞德睡着时借对方手指解锁一下付费，谁知刚转到桑克瑞德右手方向，就发现趴着埋在枕头里的男人半张脸露出的右眼还睁得圆圆的，视线恰好戳上于里昂热的脸。

“……我建议换个健康点的姿势，桑克瑞德。”

“我问你，你跟修特拉认识多久了？”

“超过两百……”吸血鬼才作答就惊觉桑克瑞德对雅·修特拉用的不是敬称。拜他所赐，于里昂热在桑克瑞德面前提起这些朋友用的都是诸如“雅·修特拉女士”、“帕帕力莫先生”一类称呼，使得桑克瑞德对他们也用同一种叫法，自相遇至今保持了四五年，“……两百年。雅·修特拉女士允许你这么称呼她了么？”

“你们都挺自来熟，我头一次见她她就乱喊我名字，要不是契约已经在你这里成了一笔，我以为你们吸血鬼的规矩全改了，能通过这种方式共享血奴。”桑克瑞德裹着鸭绒被坐起来，双腿缩进被窝，“今天隔离前我试着叫了一次，她没反对。”

“称呼变化，在许多国家中，意味着对称呼对象的看法变化。你为什么……”

“她在跟我讨论人行者的时候看起来不太开心。”

“人行者之于特区是长久威胁，百余年前，我们就曾和他们发生过大战……”

“不是这个意思。”

桑克瑞德微翘起眼皮：“她的样子就和你现在差不多。”

于里昂热赶忙噤声，可又想想桑克瑞德很容易抓到自己的破绽，只好继续往下说：“……她当你是朋友，担心你的状况。”

“是么？不是于里昂热的食物，要好好对待？”

“桑克瑞德啊。”精灵清清喉咙，“从很久以前开始我就告诉过你，你不是谁的……”

“血奴的契约是存在的吧？”

精灵一时失语。他不能解释桑克瑞德感觉到的联系的真相。

“你……是个人类。”

桑克瑞德嗤笑一声，不以为意：“我当然是，谁说血奴不是人类。手机给我，是要付钱吗？”

“不了。”

“怎么又不了，你今天真的很奇怪。”

“我该如何表现，才显得不奇怪？”

“像别的吸血鬼那样吧，为所欲为一点啦，骄傲一点啦，强硬一点啦……”

于里昂热硬邦邦地挺起腰，俯视着男人的眼睛。

“桑克瑞德，既然想做一个人类，就理该用人类的方式对待自己，假心假意也不必重复以奴隶自称。你不是……不是这个。”原本打算严肃倨傲地说教几句，却给桑克瑞德意味深长望得不得已消去“奴隶”一词，于里昂热不禁抬手比划，晃晃头，“……修特拉他们也没有这么对待你的意思。”

“噢嚯，什么叫‘既然想做’？”

这男人的问话方式变得处处都是陷阱了，于里昂热皱起眉毛。

“是就是，本来就是，哪来的‘既然想’？还是说……我可以不想，然后就不做人类吗？修特拉不把我当你的‘那什么’，从一开始就是？如果是，为什么？”

“你……在任务期间，听到或看到令你疑云窦生的说法了么。”

“你没有给我血，所以我不是黑血，就是个监视者和不小心变成血奴的契约对象而已。而且——”

桑克瑞德危险地眯起眼：“我扎不到你的心脏。”

话音是和刀锋一起落下的；鸭绒被下的阴影虚晃，桑克瑞德的气息突然转至侧方，于里昂热凭本能滑开半步，仅得见男人浴衣带子打眼底掠过，防不住刀锋送进背部。

精灵吃痛咳了两声，银质当即煎熬皮肉，刺痛感自体内向外扩散，说明桑克瑞德下刀的位置离心脏不远。于里昂热试图忍痛抓住男人，可回身不见桑克瑞德的身影，仅有上一秒对方为了出刀短暂停留再迅速拔身的空气流动，尚未平息而下一处流动出现在了两步以外。

于里昂热难得行动快于意识，但肢体被银质毒素般侵入迟钝了很多，第二次防御桑克瑞德的进攻就因为迟钝而失败，没能挡住短刀刺进左肋。左侧下方的肋骨，这可离心脏更远了，于里昂热扯扯嘴角，余光瞥见桑克瑞德在窗台边缘踩过的印子。

“别只给我压着打，拿出你那黑暗的父亲通过血赠予你的力量啊。”

“……我黑暗的父亲啊。”

于里昂热漠然重复，向前踏开的脚掌下结界成型，魔法阵浅青偏蓝，波纹均匀扩散而光芒暗暗，古老文字镌着悼念逝者的诗文，白雾如岩浆灌入冰水蒸腾，转眼间卧室空气冷凝下来，黏在鼻腔和皮肤上。

“我没有那样的‘父亲’，他从没有……那么相处过。他会说的只有……‘去啊，到你的情人身边’。”

于里昂热拔掉插在肋骨下的刀，镀银刀柄灼伤手掌，表皮迅速晦暗萎缩，露出底下暗红色筋肉，可于里昂热看也不看就将刀子丢到一边，在桑克瑞德即将落地的下一个着力点上甩出融合成团状的魔法。被躲开也无所谓，于里昂热扬起手臂，不再花心思做出团状以太弹，换成深青色的片状咒术，一方面击落桑克瑞德不断转移位置之时投掷来的短刀，一方面通过预测男人行动习惯，将可移动的前路逐渐封锁。几分钟内衣柜、床头柜、简易书架、墙壁和窗框都布满了刀痕和魔法破坏的痕迹，可基于了解，于里昂热自然没有天真得以为桑克瑞德上不去天花板，只消踩中正确的点借力分段跳跃并在重力作用起效前换到下一个点，从高处射下的暗器就有了最长距离的掩护。

期间于里昂热换过两次站位，将桑克瑞德此前刺出的伤口置若罔闻，连银质烧得肌肉嘶嘶作响冒出烟来也简单挥开。

“我黑暗的父亲……从不自称为‘父母’。鉴于他时常想从我身边逃走，用称呼和黑血氏族约定俗成的概念增加背德负累，不是他喜欢的事。”

“那你真是可怜。”桑克瑞德的声音掩藏在浓雾一角，借着破烂的木柜，伴随手枪上膛的声音，“你被抛弃了。”

精灵怔愣一瞬。“噢，听起来没错，也是因为我被抛弃，才遇到他。”桑克瑞德藏起来的手枪银弹含银量比屋里满地都是的短刀多得多。屋内的短刀多为镀银，纯度不高，真正高纯度的银被运用在更快和更有效的子弹与桑克瑞德最趁手也最喜欢的长刀上。用上手枪，看来桑克瑞德是打定主意要在这里了结了。虽然不知道原因，于里昂热无奈地佝下一点，“可我希望自己被抛弃时，他没有选择抛弃，这才有了你看到的我。……那么，这到底算不算……”

于里昂热堪堪侧开身躯，木柜擦着他的便衣重重倒下，桑克瑞德已不在那里，但他知道桑克瑞德在哪。手掌划向半空而新的屏障顷刻升起，遍布大半空间，术法密度高得不需要挤眉弄眼就能看见。这一秒中于里昂热对它投入的魔法力多得溢出压迫着空间极限，本就浑浊的空气立即发出一股墨水瓶的味道。

桑克瑞德会知道自己不该拖延时间的。防护壁终究惧怕银质，银弹也就只是被阻截一点，很快就能撕开。于里昂热的速度和子弹不能相比，这一块障壁投入过大，下一块就不能马上建好。但他的目的并非彻底挡住所有子弹，而是在桑克瑞德开枪打碎他的防御节奏和使用长银刀拉近距离期间，把男人对魔法的抵抗力降到最低。

枪响一惊一乍——子弹后方持枪者再次显出身形的时间比于里昂热估算的慢了半拍——这就够了。于里昂热瞬向一旁闪开，弹出自己压在指尖的一发魔法，正对着桑克瑞德要在下一拍冲抵的位置，而它如于里昂热预料，击中了桑克瑞德任务期中留下的淤青。

“咯……”

魔法撕开了皮，随桑克瑞德并未止步的冲劲在破烂地毯上溅出一条长长的血迹，而眼见长刀挂着寒光也逼到于里昂热近前，浑浊如浆的空气都给破开一道裂口。

“……呵……哈哈……”

这次于里昂热也看清了，刀口在接近心脏部位时，能为持刀人所辨认地歪向一边。

桑克瑞德笑得越来越扭曲。

“所、所以……我杀不了你。这种监视根本就没有用……”

“是的，没有用。”于里昂热也不愿再顾左右而言他了，张开手臂连人带刀一起拢紧，“我不为无意义的质疑而死。不到必要的时候，你杀不了我。”

由于结界存在，战斗其实才持续十分钟出头，可于里昂热的伤口在解除结界之时就凶巴巴叫嚣，剧痛撕裂了他的冷静。桑克瑞德的样子亦不好看，于里昂热造就的伤口带出了一条软组织挂在腹部，涌出鲜血很快濡了浴衣的大半边，冷汗津津的长发贴着脖颈。于里昂热腾出手拂开一缕，看着对方唇色发紫，已经显现出以太中毒的症状。

“可这不是你是奴隶的表现。”于里昂热竭力按住男人，“没有谁规定赐予了血的异界行者就是受赠者的父亲，人类也不被谁规定必须做黑血的食物……你现在杀不了我，我也不会因此逾越界限，轻易被‘人行者’蛊惑或者……做出任何你觉得不可信任的事。在你能‘杀了我’之前……我能解答你的疑问了吗？”

桑克瑞德还拗着想扳过自己的刀，满脸和满眼不甘。

“你不让我知道原因，怎么相信？杀不了你的话……就……”

就保护不了很多人了，桑克瑞德的口型分明在说。于里昂热听不清，银让他虚弱乏力，得想办法补充血液，也要给桑克瑞德疗伤。可若想要保护更多的人，就该杀得掉于里昂热这只古血才对。于里昂热知道男人想说什么。

“你只要相信，我由衷高兴……”于里昂热低着脸，默念着昏睡咒文。桑克瑞德自己可能没有注意，潜在的血会催发自愈。为防露馅，于里昂热必须得在发生自愈前让男人入睡，“你有取我性命的决心。”

结界的雾渐渐散去，屋里潮湿阴冷。昏睡咒文发出的亮光沾着湿气，光圈边缘扎着小刺。桑克瑞德触了电似地撑起脖子，说不上是不是接受了精灵的答复，总之想起于里昂热给银制品扎出不少伤口倒是真的。

“快治好。”桑克瑞德扳住于里昂热握着魔法的那只手腕，“治好你自己。”

_注（*2）：人行者，《Black Blood Brothers》中古血之一，能夺取对象身体。原作中人行者没有血族，长久来仅一名，属于敌人。在这里套用设定指代无影。_

【6】

明明因转生过程中的意外导致失去魔法能力，对魔法的抵抗力也低得可怕，桑克瑞德仍硬是承下了于里昂热的昏睡咒语，睁着两眼非要看清于里昂热对自己所做的一切。

“别想骗我……别想骗我！”

“你睡吧……”

于里昂热叹着气去抚摸对方眼皮也给挣开了，弄得他无计可施，不知该怎么让桑克瑞德入睡。

“睡下我才好给你治疗。”他好心哄劝，可桑克瑞德就是逼自己醒着，哪怕神态已然不支，“你这样乱动，伤口就要从中间裂开了。”

“喝了它。”桑克瑞德答道，“你不喝了它，怎么用魔法？就算我杀不了你，银的效果也还在吧？”

于里昂热从男人的伤口上抬头瞄了眼自己那些冒着烟的血洞，再看看桑克瑞德。

“这是命令句。”他小声说。

约摸两百来年前，桑克瑞德把自己的血分给他时，不是这么说的。

桑克瑞德说的是，对不起，可你现在不能死。

他奄奄一息，全身上下布满自己被狼人和违逆了黑暗世界规则的吸血鬼撕扯出的碎肉，三分之一的内脏和骨头裸露在外，还有三分之一淌在手边，剩下三分之一，也就是心脏和肺叶正做求生努力。腹部以下没有知觉了，于里昂热知道它已经扁平扁平的，是狼人用列车上盛满石料的铁桶压出来的效果。

「你现在不能死。」桑克瑞德从血泊中捧起他的头，「……对不起，恨我也没事，我给你杀了我的机会。但是现在……」

桑克瑞德的獠牙早就露出渴求血液的尖锐，这一顿下去，桑克瑞德一定能饱腹很久。喝了吧，于里昂热望望男人同样狼狈的躯体，无力地动着嘴巴，喝了就能继续战斗下去，黑暗世界的异行者，也有正当活着的尊严。

作为人类和吸血鬼相识不过两三年，年龄在二十九岁上停步，看过两个时代交替，见过两种颜色的血顺从和反抗，对一个普通人来说不亏了。于里昂热明白桑克瑞德偶尔有过把他变成同族的想法，这种想法会透过桑克瑞德吸食他血液附赠的私密行为传进脑海，他也看得到这头古血的克制。既然都能正当地活着，为什么要拘泥于血的颜色？他想告诉对方“你做得很好”，再告诉对方和肆无忌惮的黑血战斗，就算不是于里昂热，也会有更多人类相助，然而他一开口，吐出的唯有血沫子。

是他该说抱歉才对，弄脏了桑克瑞德的白衣服。他眼看男人冲着自己俯下身却咳嗽不止，肺叶撑不住了。

「你现在不能死。」桑克瑞德说了好几次，「人类的血一点都不好喝，我不喜欢，你得帮我一把，不然我就把看得到的人类都吸干。」他磨着獠牙威胁，「你不是就把自己当做我的锁链才愿意呆在这里的吗，好了……我教你杀了我的方法……」

桑克瑞德用獠牙磨破了嘴唇，几乎咬下一块来，接着是舌尖，从两个缺口中挤出血，喂进于里昂热嘴里。

「……什么时候我变成了灰……」

于里昂热惊醒过来，意识到桑克瑞德在怀里抽搐。两人都失血太多，吸血鬼的本能更让于里昂热的理智摆脱了节制。这男人的脸还在发红，性欲抬脚就踹翻了虚弱的高墙，使得意识涣散中的身体依旧会向吸食者靠来，皮肤烫着他的下体。

“于里昂热……”这“人类”祈祷般地喃喃，右眼失焦飘在半空，“……好热……”

腹部的裂口悄悄愈合起来，不过想来桑克瑞德也察觉不到了。于里昂热握住男人的腰，脸庞贴在伤口边，用獠牙扩开伤口，舔走流淌的液体。

“‘化灰之后，用桃木封棺，洒进海水……永不复生。’……”他怀念地复述桑克瑞德教给自己的方法，“可是我没有用桃木，也没有将你放进海里，甚至都没能看着你转生。”

于里昂热抬起男人一条腿，将阴茎慢慢推进后穴，同时狠力咬上男人肩肉，“噗嚓”一下扯开一块。

“嗯啊……快……”

“这就来。”

精灵含着男人的新伤口，咬上软组织吮吸热腾腾的食粮，下身一寸寸挺进，撑开不肯容纳他的肠壁，埋进尽头。顶得太撑且吸食的快感加剧，耳旁的呻吟声骤然拔高。

“好、好……撑啊……啊啊、呃——”

于里昂热又咬伤男人的耳垂，接着让脖颈上的刺青血迹淋淋。“快乐吗？”他抚着桑克瑞德的额发，“过去从来没有让你失望过……”

桑克瑞德知道他在说什么吗？就算阴茎被肠壁包裹，肠口卡着前端制造快感，进食和拥抱都在顺利进行，于里昂热却感到前所未有地孤独。

没能像桑克瑞德期待的那样杀了对方，也没能让桑克瑞德好好转生回到同族身边，更没能使桑克瑞德享受到人类生活的美满。真相道不出口，不能把桑克瑞德当过去的那个来对待。

许多黑血热衷于制造同类，一定也是惧怕这种孤独。数不胜数的黑血经历百余年的孤独后发了疯，异界行者的骂名才在人类之中流传开来。以前于里昂热不是没问过自己，究竟他不肯按桑克瑞德所说把灰烬洒进海里是不是同样畏惧孤独，怕自己不肯制造下一个“后代”，孤独得和传说中的诸多血统始祖那样，抑制不住血中的冲动变成真正的怪物。又究竟是只想亲口告诉桑克瑞德，自己没有恨他？

而今好像都等不到合适的机会了。

于里昂热看了看窗外转暗的天色，俯下一口直捣进胃部，激发血液温度而欲望自下身燃烧而上的吮吸。

“咕、呼啊……哈哈……”

血的本质能把桑克瑞德拦在濒死边缘，不会像一个真正的人类那样死去。只是濒死体验和过分疯狂的欲求让男人滚落崖底，极尽分开自己双腿并无意识地伸出舌头，将近被快感打磨成一具淫靡的肉块。

“再、多……深一点、啊……呃呃……”

“好啊。”

于里昂热安静地同意，压着男人微微隆起一小块的下腹，指尖挖进伤口，阴茎亦狠狠操进内部。

再制造多一点致命伤就可以了，于里昂热让獠牙长得更长，啮咬起桑克瑞德的脖子。

“当‘你醒来’，就会知道怎么杀了我……落叶归根，血溶于水，虽不该用在这种地方，但‘憎恨我的话，我告诉你怎么杀了我’……这句话，我已归还妥当。”

【8】

桑克瑞德放下偷出来的档案。

普通人类的体检档案不该出现“血液性质”、“转生次数”、“血族个数”之类字眼。

他重新看了次档案上自己的名字和“机密级”印戳，将档案丢到一旁。现在他明白为什么每次跟黑血交手再按工作程序接受隔离，体检结果都要拖延半天才打印出来准许他离开特区的医院了。

纸张飘落下来，灯光照得到的地方，站着一个精灵族青年。

“大半夜的，在这里干什么啊？妈妈呢？爸爸呢？情人呢？朋友呢？不在旁边吗？”桑克瑞德问。

青年沉默不语，桑克瑞德猜到了真相。他到这个小镇上来，就因为人类猎人想在这里围剿几头古血的计划泄露了，古血的全族马上就会赶来，猎人们逃不过全军覆没的结局。别的不打紧，桑克瑞德担心镇上的居民。可他在小镇里转了转，发现猎人们嗅觉不差，早就撤了出去，仅留下这个小鬼。

人类啊，桑克瑞德冷笑着。自己还是个人类的时候，这种事看得已经不少了。

“噗，呼呼呼、哈哈哈，原来如此。猎人都撤退了，却留下你一个人。我熟悉这种味道，你卷进谁的阴谋里，然后被抛弃了，孤立无援。人类就喜欢做这种事，哪怕枪口都抵上鼻孔，也要拉一个替罪羊垫背。喂，小鬼，你叫什么？”

他轻巧移动到精灵族面前，注意到对方的眼睛有点畏惧，但不乏坚强。整个人文质彬彬的，这种坚强和勇气怕是来自于书本，根本没有经历过血族战争的惨烈吧。

桑克瑞德用上自己擅长的手段，威胁一阵，又引诱一阵，想把精灵族从这里弄走，谁知一点效果都没有。

这精灵好像认定了他是个危险人物，不相信自己被同胞抛弃，打算在这儿拼命拖住他。

“唉，你啊。”

桑克瑞德本想把这傻瓜敲晕了丢掉，可眼睛瞟上精灵族抖落兜帽后的脸时，看到了一枚熟悉的刺青。

“……萨雷安来的嘛。”

那就是同一个组织的新兵。桑克瑞德止不住扩大的笑容，双臂攀上精灵肩膀。

“给你一点好玩的，不要再闹了，小朋友。”

于里昂热翻书的节奏让他昏昏欲睡。

“人类有限生命，黑血无限生命。神强加大限者尚不肯遵从规则，无大限者谈何被信任？”

桑克瑞德打了个哈欠：“噢。”

“一少部分，不能证明全体。”

“噢。”

“你……”

“那你跟着我干什么？想看我犯罪啊？”

“不是我跟着你。”于里昂热有点不高兴了，“既然你下了血奴的咒印，我就不能放任你到处去吸食无辜者。”

“人类的血难喝死了，谁要让你做血奴啊？你没看到我能去做个农场主吗？奴隶要多少有多少。”

“那我就更不能……”

“你又不是没有走的自由，非得跟着我，喜欢我？”

精灵露在衣服外头的脖子和脸蓦地红透了，桑克瑞德索然无味地倒回沙发。

“嘁。”

于里昂热垂下脸，又在翻书，不过新买的电灯啪嚓一声，短路了，整个房间伸手不见五指。

“真是的，有魔法还点什么电灯……”

“魔法不持久，和科技合理共用，才能发挥真正效力。”

于里昂热在掌心中央升起一小团发光的以太继续读书，看得桑克瑞德扭开脸，心里后悔浪费了一盏电灯。

不过好在自己这边还是黑暗的，于里昂热看不到他隐隐发难的獠牙。

于里昂热说“吃饭了”、“睡觉吧”、“请不要越界”的时候，獠牙都在发疼。不是为了去吸食眼前这个人类，而是告诉桑克瑞德，他该把这个唠唠叨叨的人类变成同族。

可万一他变成灰了，于里昂热不让他复活，以后于里昂热自个怎么办啊？

又假如他转生了，吃掉自己的血族，那他怎么办啊？

不论是哪一方，都会衍生出一个潜在的、将被孤独推下悬崖的吸血鬼。

桑克瑞德咬着自己手腕，再喝掉自己的血。他绞尽脑汁想出来的解决办法就是让于里昂热作为人类活到老死，再信守对于里昂热的承诺，反正过去他也是这么一路来的。

但他赶去得迟了，于里昂热在他们交战的列车里头遭到敌人围攻，滩成一片肉泥。

桑克瑞德听雅·修特拉说自己当时眼睛充血，大家都害怕他当即挣脱于里昂热用言语和信念打造出的锁链。

他牢牢瞪着地上的血块和肉块。

“……对不起，可是你现在还不能死。”

【9】

起身时桑克瑞德感到头晕目眩，费了老大劲儿才想起来自己的卧室发生过什么。

于里昂热清理过了他的身体，换了一套干净的睡衣，将他放在鸭绒被里盖得安安稳稳，好像除了一屋子狼藉以外，他就是睡了一大觉罢了。

他在捋顺脑子里被时光错乱冲刷出的浆糊时感到极度饥饿，跑到厨房就着于里昂热解冻过的牛肉咬了几口，把牛肉吸成肉干；又由于头痛欲裂和至极愤怒情绪堵塞胸口，桑克瑞德狠狠抠着自己左眼，五指挖进眼窝。

他吃掉这颗眼珠，洗净脸颊，再照照镜子，眼珠又好端端地长在凹槽里了，只是视力不曾复归，应该是和转生后的经历有关，没法再复原。

桑克瑞德找出外套和裤子，给手枪上子弹，擦净刀刃。

“人行者。”

窗外的乌云厚得不正常，不是夜色笼罩，也非山雨欲来。

桑克瑞德跳上窗台，眺望着云层颜色最厚实的方向，眯细双眼后，属于吸血鬼、高于人类的视力使他看清了云层下忽闪忽现的魔法光。

风的味道很陌生，桑克瑞德定定蹲踞，吹着高处的风。

于里昂热独自在这里吹了多久的风？

以后就是桑克瑞德自己这么吹风了，于里昂热想过吗？

男人随便绑了下长发，习惯性从裤兜里摸出一个发环。于里昂热为了不让他只忙着执行任务忘记扎头发，在每条裤子里都放了一个发环。

“嘁。”

陌生的风里，桑克瑞德听见自己用熟悉的口吻嗤了一下。

【10】

桑克瑞德的血传承给他的是“结界”。过去那个吸血鬼善于隐藏和刺杀，却不擅长用魔法，结界在于里昂热手里发展出了新的成果，雅·修特拉认同他的成就，说他自己独立做一个黑血血脉也不是问题。

“若是夸奖，留给我前半句就够了，雅·修特拉女士。”

“你认定他会回来对吧？就不用这么装模作样喊我了。”

好友扶着他的肩膀躲在结界一角。结界另一侧尚在激战，只要于里昂热还活着就不会被打破。可雅·修特拉不确定于里昂热还能撑多久。

“他会在结束后才醒来么？”修特拉担忧地看着于里昂热被银水烧得只剩一副骨架，内脏焦黑的右半身，“……我好久没看到你的肺了。”

“它挺美的，不是么。经过一番观察，我理解了狼人们活生生蚕食吸血一族的癖好。”

雅·修特拉不优雅地骂了两句，尝试对于里昂热使用恢复魔法。

“请住手吧，女士。能做到这个地步，证明敌方大将亲自光临，等扫净这群喽啰，我相信您的魔法比这一点无济于事的治疗更令敝人目眩神迷。”

“是不是桑克瑞德现在不说这话了，你就有学有样的？”

“他……”

“我得让你在他来之前还有点用。”

“谢谢。”

“……你准备好了吗？”

“我等了很久。”

于里昂热疲倦地靠上墙壁，碰了碰还有点形状的左半边身体上，先前被桑克瑞德用刀子扎出伤口的位置。

“孤独……能吞噬灵魂。可能这么下去，会是我先背叛约定也……不，我已经背叛了一次。我没有让他永眠。”

“快别逗我笑。”

修特拉咬着牙尽量让于里昂热的右半边皮肉长回七七八八免得内脏全部抖落出去，猫魅族的尾巴直挺挺地绷着，预示着其人恼怒至极。

“我让人去盯着他，不给他过来。”修特拉面子上不着急，可说出来的提案让于里昂热笑了笑，心底叹着催促自己想法子安抚好友人，“拖延到战斗结束，你还有用！”

“恢复记忆和能力以后，他能比我更有用。我的结界会还给他……”

“可他的血已经没有魔法能力的沉淀了！”

“我还给他。”于里昂热按下修特拉的手，“还给他就可以，就算用不了几次，他也能比我有用。”

“不要说傻话。”

雅·修特拉把精灵的胸腔封闭起来，喘了口气直起身。

她在抬手擦汗时愣了一下，于里昂热也愣了下，两人都没能叫出声来。修特拉旋身去找同伴时，于里昂热跌跌撞撞地跑上前去，想追上刚刚擦肩而过的白色身影。可那白色身影跑得太快，斩落拦路敌人之时跳上了高台，残影瞬息不见，只有个影子擦着结界边缘，给负责织造结界的于里昂热传达战斗的信号。

于里昂热呆立在原地，想把桑克瑞德喊回来，声带却无力加大音量，反而被周围枪声、冷兵器刺戳骨肉的恶心动静以及战友们呼喊他到后方掩护的声音盖了过去。

桑克瑞德跑到了黑血的高强度视线也捕捉不到的地方，只通过一种存在鼓动着于里昂热的胸腔。

“我教给你的雾呢？”桑克瑞德在精灵的血里不满地抱怨，“结界里怎么这么干净？”

于里昂热回过神，立刻在结界中植入新的咒语，把桑克瑞德喜欢的雾全部扩散进战场。

“你们这么瞎打是没有用的。”桑克瑞德说，“要认出人行者的统帅才行。”

他在结界一角沿着魔法光的反方向隐蔽了气息，连于里昂热通过血脉感知到的存在也消失了。

“修特拉、帕帕力莫！”于里昂热一路往回小跑一路呼喊，吸引朋友们的注意力，“桑克瑞德在找更大的目标……”

“他来了？不——不对。”帕帕力莫头一个紧张起来，“派人跟上去吗？”

“我想，应该是我们跟上去。他到了结界边缘，再往前就会脱离结界的保护范畴，结界之外……人行者的力量不被压制。现在结界内的战斗目的在于拖住我们并且销毁结界，那么……”

雅·修特拉竖起长杖，跺了跺脚：“那就是说，他要把人行者拖进结界里。”

“我们到前方去，掩护由我负责。等目标进入范围，请修特拉女士……”

“桑克瑞德回来了，你还要这么喊我？”

“……修特拉。”

“出发吧，没时间了。”

“……女士。”

“你在高兴什么？”

雅·修特拉半喜半忧地扬起长杖，于里昂热笨拙地躲到一边。

“你就要死了，还这么高兴。”

“也许对于永生一族来说，死亡才是最好的归宿。血归于血，亦不失为一座精雕细琢的墓标。”

修特拉举了好几秒才默默放下长杖。

“孤身一人的血族不止你一个，知足吧，于里昂热。”她揉揉眼角，笑容温和却寂寞，“以后谁给他戴上锁链呢？”

“锁链不拘于形式。”于里昂热迈出一步，“骄傲和尊严也是。”

“那你不想活下去么？好不容易等回来……”

“我有交还的义务。”

【11】

「我只给你这一点点，你可以不喝，也可以等到想喝的时候再喝。但是我要告诉你，这不是你想要的那种血。」

桑克瑞德小心翼翼捧着掌心的小瓶，回头看了看收养自己的路易索瓦。

「没错，这不是路易索瓦的血。」说话的是负责教导桑克瑞德战技的古血，「你不合适他的血，不过你可以用我的血去做他想让你做的事。」

桑克瑞德从快被训练磨得模糊的童年记忆中找出曾经遵守的规则，仰起脸问：「你们想让我做什么？」

「现在好像还没有很具体的能让你做的事。」路易索瓦回答，「终有一天，你能履行这种职责。虽然我更希望你发自内心，而不是单纯遵从与我的约定，甚至把它当做交换条件。时间久了，永生就是一种负担……郑重考虑后再下决定吧。」

桑克瑞德拔开小瓶的木塞，嗅嗅里头的味道。

「好难闻。」

「哈哈哈哈，老朽不死的血，当然是一种药味。」

笑完后老人又说：「要是找不到寄托，喝下它反而会让你憎恨我们。所以请你不要现在喝，也不要随便把血分给别人。」他揉了揉桑克瑞德的头发，感慨了一句，「你长高了，老爷子我快够不着你咯。」

于是桑克瑞德丢掉木塞，一口气喝光瓶子里的血。

「这样就不会再长高了。」

桑克瑞德扑上前，光束穿透腿和手臂、胸膛和腹部都不能让他停下。刀注入了高纯度银，能有效抵挡不少来自黑血的魔法光，只要一直往前跑，他就能创造足够的时机。

于里昂热造出了碗口粗的链条，足以困住目标不让目标挣脱。目标实力虽比不上百余年前那场大战中的同血族，但既然是同一族，就从没有让他们轻巧得胜过。于里昂热的锁链才钉进人行者的双脚没半分钟，目标就打算借此捕捉织造结界的魔法师。

于里昂热身在结界之中，为做防御只能松开终端，幸而桑克瑞德赶在半途扯回锁链，“别动弹！”他朝于里昂热吼道，自己往回拽着链条，“我抓住了！我——”

视线里忽然腾起血雾，桑克瑞德不得已在肩膀上撑起脑袋，吐掉嘴里的腥味。

再往前跑，把锁链送回同伴们身边，那头异形者拽过来的距离也够得到结界了。

有很多人从远处赶来，桑克瑞德认得其中一些面孔，是人类的战斗班，还有修特拉和帕帕力莫他们在他不知道的一百多年中积累下的战友。

昂贵的银运用于同族相残，好像听起来并不太让人开心。可是呢，老师教导过，「同族和同族并不全相同，连心都分道扬镳，只有血的种类维系同族的概念，而它也不值一提。人类亦如是。」

于里昂热就喜欢翻着书，「从古至今，黑血都是为害人类的一方。」桑克瑞德懒得辩解，于里昂热就又说，「你可以喝我的血，就当是……让我看到不害人的黑血的报偿。」

「那我们还有很多这样的朋友，都这么报偿的话，你还不得给我吸成人干哦。」

于里昂热拽低了兜帽。

「你不会，也说明你不是。」

桑克瑞德有点后悔自己不等记忆的浪潮平复下来就赶到战场，脑袋太疼了，身上这些被光柱刺穿出来的孔洞都是不必要的。

可现在再说后悔也有些晚，毕竟头疼总比再看一次于里昂热的肉泥好得多。

他扑向雅·修特拉的鞋尖，后者叫着咒语的末音，高高挥动长杖。于里昂热在修特拉的裙角旁低头看着他，双掌肉和白骨交错，嘶嘶冒着烟，看来这家伙的魔法也用到了极限，烧伤是反噬的结果。

就是那对眼睛还是和以前一样，晶黄晶黄的。桑克瑞德在泥巴里吃力地挪挪下巴，他的脖子快断了，抬不起头。

“……于里昂热……”

那精灵族点点头，伸出相貌森然的右手，握住桑克瑞德的掉在一旁的刀柄。

“欢迎回来……‘我黑暗的父亲’。”

银的味道和人类的血一样难吃，桑克瑞德挨着这贯通心脏的一刀，苦恼地歪下头。

【12】

把大量精力花费在战争的结界上以后，于里昂热再也没法在家里弄出同一个结界来了。不过这无所谓，等仪式结束，整个屋里就会只剩一只吸血鬼。

朋友们知道这天逃不过，在桑克瑞德回去露面之前，也不会过来打扰。

他将男人箍在双臂中靠着床沿，等窗外乌云散去，也等桑克瑞德从濒死之境中找回本能，取走自己所有的血的那一刻。

有些知识是刻在血里的，像桑克瑞德通过血传给他使用那种结界的魔法一样。转化后的于里昂热也能从血里读出桑克瑞德的恐惧，得知很久以前不肯轻易分出这些血，告诉他扬灰阻止转生方法的根源。

“转生之后要吸尽同脉血族的生命才得以恢复原本的样子”——

他查阅到的大量资料显示，这种进食不可避免，尤其被深埋在古血中的生欲和力量的掌控欲促使，后者则是促使不少黑血犯下不可饶恕罪行的缘起。

封印到桃木棺中洒进海水，让灰烬在降低血的抗力后被海水和阳光分散和蒸发是处置古血的其中一种方式，至少桑克瑞德的这一支是如此。如若不这么做，成功转生的桑克瑞德就会“吃净”于里昂热这个“黑暗的后代”。桑克瑞德送出血的对象仅他一个，没有替代品，血中自我保护的本能就使得抱持人类意识的桑克瑞德无法给于里昂热造出致命伤。

可他只能等桑克瑞德自己实行，不能再随意告知真相，打破男人做一个人类的梦。

他已经打破过桑克瑞德的梦一次了。可能是没能自保迫使桑克瑞德送出血，也可能是没有毁掉桑克瑞德的灰——哪一件都不是桑克瑞德的意愿。还有百年前失去桑克瑞德的大战，来者是更强的“人行者”，窥视桑克瑞德的恐惧和破绽，夺去了他的身体。

抢回身体的决心并非草草一句拜托了就能让他们释怀，于里昂热能做到的仅是把桑克瑞德用于抵抗的银质刀交给信得过战友，而后捧起桑克瑞德从完整转为零碎的头，握紧那一捧灰。

于里昂热试着舔了舔男人的脖子，小心咽下一口。

“……等会儿就全部……”

等一会儿，于里昂热笑话着自私：他就不会孤独了。要是桑克瑞德能明白被抛回永生孤独也是一种复仇方式，那以后也不会对分出血的事耿耿于怀。

他真的恨么？——于里昂热试着在最后这几分钟里攒起一点恨意来。什么才叫恨，最初被抛弃的时候，他也没有这样想过。

他莫名其妙地紧张起来，感到血脉忽然急速搏动，冰冷的血随着什么苏醒而一点点回温，心跳声让他怀念地真实。

于里昂热瞄了眼怀里残破的躯体，举起去松脱发环的手有点发抖。

“啊……原来……”

他在复苏的人类存在感中全身发颤，仿佛成熟的灵魂眼见自己从母体中降生，嚎哭声被誉为灵魂的喜悦。

桑克瑞德的手臂攀了上来，冰凉且皮开肉绽地刮动，浑如蛇行。

“……呼、呼呼……”

吸气声。桑克瑞德以前是人类，这也是于里昂热后来才知道的。两百多年前他也以为男人通过不正当手段给自己签下了血奴的契约，而实际上这种契约早已被后世证明为精神依赖，是被吸食的快感上瘾和黑血迷恋特定味道的症状，只不过被谣传得多了，人们也不屑于去纠正概念。

男人的心脏隔着皮肉鼓动，不过从人类瞬间蜕变成黑血的那刻马上就会停止，是交还血的仪式。于里昂热揉了揉男人的辫子，向对方靠过脖子。

“……血……”

桑克瑞德含糊低喃着，牙尖张合，突然使劲切开咬出的口子，将于里昂热的脖子撕裂到露出动脉的深度。鲜红的生命喷薄出来沾了男人一脸，但后者全然没有迟疑，鼻尖呼着血泡，贪婪地吞咽。

很久没有担当喂食角色的精灵失控地搐搦着，不自觉拧紧了手里的发丝，吐出微弱气息和低吟时也伸手去拢住男人的腰，捏着臀瓣想把对方按上自己的性器。他在刹那间记得这样不行，但桑克瑞德也蠕动着躯体，褪掉裤子。

“我来。”

这分明是清醒的发音，于里昂热愣了下。

“快点！”男人凶狠催促，“不知趣的小鬼……”

他突然推开于里昂热使得精灵狼狈地倒在地上，向下挪动让阴茎嵌进自己体内，手指扒开裂口继续吸吮。

过量的冲动瞬间劈开于里昂热的理智。男人的舌头伸进伤口时像是在他的身体里，可下体又明确地位于对方体内。脑海里冒出了条衔尾蛇溜溜打转，于里昂热粗粗地低喘，捏住男人的臀肉向上抽送起来。

送血的部位咕嘟咕嘟地被啃噬，抽送快感的下体则噗滋噗滋地欢愉着，于里昂热开始疑惑自己是不是掉进了时空狭缝，过的还是蒸汽和电力交错时代的生活。

“活久一点。”他听到桑克瑞德命令，“喝一点。”

于是精灵扳过男人的头舔起对方脸上干涸的血，唾液分泌多了就匀开去，舌面刮擦着桑克瑞德的眼帘和头发，又抬手按住他的后脑以求从自己的血中夺走一个吻。朦胧中于里昂热记得这该是个告别吻，极尽绵长轻柔，咬破一点对方的舌尖吞回一点体力，可桑克瑞德很快轻声叫起来，摇着头想从于里昂热身上退开。

“呵、呼唔……喝掉它们……”

于里昂热翻过身，无目的地扫了眼男人身上滋滋作响愈合起来的伤口，在甬道中连续抽插数下时吻过它们，再让性器滑脱出来，舔着男人的下腹，沾着血的舌头别开耻毛。

他用力在男人腿间揉出指痕，再捏紧阴囊，牙尖割开左腿内侧皮肤。他也饿，想吸到不把自己当人类看待的桑克瑞德之血的欲求冷却了太久。于里昂热渴求地吮吻着，自己上方的浪叫声不知自制鼓励着他的食欲。攥着囊袋的手不时对桑克瑞德后穴旋转着探入，又高高抬起绷紧了脚尖的腿，鼻腔吸进厚重血腥掺杂的体味。

“……嘶……过来、过来……”桑克瑞德蠕动起来往下靠，想把于里昂热带回原处，可于里昂热并不从命，弯折起男人的腿大力分开，搂着对方再从后方烙进体内。肠道撑得太开，桑克瑞德的声音都像是被分成了两半，然而占有感作祟，于里昂热没能分出闲暇体谅，只一味掐住对方被抬高的膝盖，好让自己能插到使男人再发出淫乱呻吟的地方。

脆弱的颈部近在咫尺，有了记忆，刺青也恢复了原有的意义。于里昂热舔过这片曾给自己连皮撕掉的刺青，边操弄进底部边重新刺穿边缘。他在把桑克瑞德全部钉进身体……两份理智都没能撑住。桑克瑞德胡乱捉住精灵抠弄前胸的手指，找准魔法使用过度后烧伤的痕迹，咬破它再舔舐起来，闷在喉中的声音破碎却餍足。

曾经于里昂热也被这么吸食到不知边线，时间隔得久，于里昂热抽插的动作都有股要讨回残缺时光的急迫。过去记忆随着体内热浪波动一股股涌回脑海，谁在苦恼，谁在努力而谁在伤悲？全部回归也将全部为他所有。他将桑克瑞德的脖子咬得歪向一侧，却在血的轮回里欢喜不已，下身变着角度实行占有，妄图在变为桑克瑞德的食粮前再狂欢一轮，在男人痉挛着身体、舒服得来回挺动胸膛和腰下呼唤他名字时回味起临终前离他远去的孤独，满意地与之道别。

【13】

桑克瑞德撇开精灵散乱的头发，伏在肩窝上深深地吸着气。

“醒啦？”

他抖抖鸭绒被，听见一把没收拾干净的短刀当啷掉出床外。被子底下他是一塌糊涂，可于里昂热也没整洁到哪去，咬开的和新生的皮肉忙里忙外地长。

于里昂热像只被他从树下叼回窝里的雏鸟颤着眼皮，不自信是不是还活着。

“嗯，还活着。”

桑克瑞德倒回被子里。

“我跟修特拉交代过了，她说可能是血的循环剂量足够。”回忆起修特拉在电话里的语气，桑克瑞德畏缩了一下。记忆间隔这么久，雅·修特拉还是能把他训得体无完肤。不过这样也好，朋友们的差别不大，他的落差感并不强，只是想起于里昂热的决断力就有点后怕，“……你真的恨我？”

于里昂热被跳跃度太大的提问搞得一副晕头转向的样子，倦惰地闭上眼睛，翻身时都散发出一股恨不得时间永驻不必再醒的怨气。

他把身体翻向桑克瑞德这一侧，用力闭着眼好像真能实现这种结界，眉间拧出小疙瘩，而后摸索着找到男人的腰。

“喂，小鬼。”桑克瑞德不太服气，在于里昂热手臂上拍来拍去，突然拍中没长齐活的凹陷，顿时沉默下来。

过了几分钟，桑克瑞德捏捏这块逐渐复原的肌肉。他是有很多话想说，时隔两三天和时隔一百多年，有很多东西要跟于里昂热一一确认。只不过看于里昂热这副模样，多谈反而不合时宜。桑克瑞德抓抓脸，寻找缓和气氛的切入口。

“喂。”他一点点回忆打从认识于里昂热起就时不时被端出来朗诵的“异界凶兽狩猎指南书”，“……我没告诉过你吧？转生后我靠什么做一个人类活下来的。”

“靠求生意志。”于里昂热懒懒地总结，嘴里全是血味。

“嗯，天生就是这块料。想知道原因么？”

于里昂热的脑袋没有动，可耳尖微微颤了下。

END.


	2. 流动的血（END）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前章因进度和节奏编排被单独取出来的内容，设定承接前章。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *部分设定取材参考自轻小说《Black Blood Brothers》：吸血鬼也被称为“黑血”（对应人类的红血）/给人类血才能转化自己的眷属/特定血统通过吸血就能转化则是被消灭的对象/存活超过百年的吸血鬼被称为“古血”/有多种血统，各个血统有各自的长项如格斗、魔法和其他一些近似于超能力的特征/现代绝大多数吸血鬼不太惧怕阳光、大蒜、圣经之类的东西但银制品依旧有效/高等级的古血在死去后能够“转生”，需要死去时的灰烬/现代多个血统的吸血鬼大量和人类混居的和平区域被称为“特区”/吸血时有X快感所以专对吸血鬼的工作者禁止被咬。  
> *剩下的全部是瞎掰。病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病病警告。  
> *虽然是吸血鬼啦但本质种族不变。

【1】

厨房的开水壶呜呜尖叫，再没人搭理，尖叫声就会转为持续十秒的警报声，灶台自主关闭全部开关。

桑克瑞德骄傲地介绍这套灶具程序时，于里昂热尚觉得它可有可无，如今看来，是桑克瑞德赢了。

偶尔能从于里昂热手里赢一把挺值得高兴，桑克瑞德舔起嘴唇，抹掉嘴角血迹后手掌重新按上精灵双肩。

“还听得到我说话么？水开了。”

掌下皮肉已出现凹陷，问话也不见回答，桑克瑞德冲着精灵视线空空飘荡、双唇开合微颤而津液混着血丝黏连嘴角、下巴与发丝的失神模样笑笑，富有节奏地操纵腰部力量在于里昂热的性器上来回摩擦自己的肠壁，并且不忘掐一掐于里昂热的膝窝，掰着一条长腿，捏捏腿侧肌肉，在于里昂热的后穴口上摸了摸。

“这样就把精神弄没了……是不是还太早，于里昂热？还有……还有……”他压低身体让胸膛和精灵相贴，乳首互相刮蹭同时向后伸直手指，獠牙叼着锁骨两侧而下身不停摆动绞着体内阴茎，并将指头塞进于里昂热后穴，找到前列腺的位置，“……还有更多的……”男人张张嘴，獠牙擦着骨头的声音酸痛，再咬合下去，刺穿锁骨下的血管。

被吸食、性器得到抚慰而身后也被探索控制着性感点，于里昂热本就低沉沙哑的喘息变成了失措似的呻吟，双手从两侧抓上桑克瑞德的腰，凶狠急切地将吞吐着自己性器的身躯往下按。尽管被男人把持了一条腿令挺动胯部变得艰难，但交媾的记忆促使精灵换了一种方式，将伏在身上飞扬跋扈的男人躯体来回摇动，本能地要让柱体全部埋进温暖的甬道，再通过配合桑克瑞德调整的节奏和角度碾磨。他又为身后赋予直接刺激、火上浇油的男人的指头苦恼着，将前列腺受按压产生的快感发泄到身前，对阴茎擦碰到的那一点点细微凸起眷恋不止，在不断努力插入时也不断努力触碰它。

抽送的速度和血液流出体外的速度都在加快，于里昂热的声音听在桑克瑞德耳朵里连喘息声都不如地破碎，男人不时克制自己稍抬起胸脯看看精灵，再被对方在欲望中怔懵着遭丝网缠身烧得骨肉又烫又红的样子逗乐，一而再再而三弯曲自己探进精灵肠壁的指节，时而抠抠时而按按，再舔走忙不来时漏出伤口淌向床单的血，吻吻于里昂热发干开裂的嘴唇，复而继续在伤口上大肆吮吸。

他可以在很多地方胜于里昂热一筹，相较之下一壶开水不算什么。他毫不可惜于里昂热可能此时看不清自己同样食髓知味的表情，到底是他赢了，要看到的是于里昂热深陷三种快感接近溃败的模样。作为经年的古血，桑克瑞德教过这精灵不少东西，譬如做爱。而今他像是又回到刚教会于里昂热时那样，把对方按上砧板，握着快感的刀沿着肌理切开，一片片演示该握哪里、捏哪里和揉哪里，身体中的哪里可以用而身体外的哪里是佐料。就算于里昂热没听到，身体也能记得住。桑克瑞德一遍遍挤压腰上肌肉和努力收缩裹着精灵性器的肠壁，喉间咕哝吞咽代替洋溢出来的喃喃，性交的快乐远不足能看到于里昂热溃不成军的成就感。

那时于里昂热是个脆弱的人类，自制自爱，陌生浪潮席卷之后，剩下的只有神智几近灰飞烟灭的空白，在自己的血泊中颤抖着像只被大力打碎后碎片都在摇晃的木偶。男人也有难得涌上心头的怜惜心情，反复抚摸于里昂热的胸腹，最后将精灵裹在被褥里，喂给对方中和过的血浆和巧克力，一边感慨真不知道到底是谁爽了而谁亏。

只不过情境交换，意义有失，桑克瑞德头一次这么做原是有吓一吓这个自持节度洁身明智的书呆子的打算，而今记忆复归，他不过是怀念起了那个完全受自己摆布的小鬼而已。

他吮吸得餍足，支起上身，把后穴纳入于里昂热阴茎的角度调得直白无阻，舒展自己资本充裕的肌体，让无耻的啵滋啵滋声荡涤耳畔。一切回到情事单纯的定义中，于里昂热亦在索取和被索取交叠的混乱里喃喃始作俑者之名，眼眶水汽弥漫，拉远距离和水迹蒸发带来的胸前凉意促使他挺高了胸脯，被桑克瑞德轻轻握住一侧摩挲乳尖。

精灵的呢喃声更沉重了，也无助地在桑克瑞德身上胡乱抚摸，最后于男人用力压下前列腺的瞬间睁大了失焦的两眼，借桑克瑞德快速让体内性器滑出肠道的势头射了出来，白浊因晃动弹在小腹上。高潮中于里昂热虚脱地掉回被单里，后背重重一砸，呼吸大力得肋骨一根根撑着皮肤。要不是锁骨和肩窝上的伤口愈合时痛痒交杂，他一时半会还回不了神。

“啊、哈啊……桑克……”于里昂热眼角漫着水迹，慢慢找回焦点和思维后看看躺在一旁把玩着依旧硬挺性器的男人，半截发音吐不出声，“……德……”

“舒服么。”

现在的于里昂热积累了无数经验，远超过普通人类可数的春秋，重建理智不过眼睑上下一动的功夫。不过桑克瑞德从精灵再睁眼时瞳孔中的不自然微缩猜到对方一定也想起了往事，对于里昂热瞬息闪过的一丝羞赧回以安详笑容。

“不用想那么多。”桑克瑞德垂下目光望着自己没有释放的性器，一下一下地揉着，“以前你会怕，现在不会了。”

于里昂热没接话，却出乎男人预料地跳回前言。

“舒服。”

不等桑克瑞德想好怎么答，于里昂热就将头颅埋到他的双腿间，同时握着桑克瑞德的手背和阴茎，獠牙嵌入右腿内侧的皮肤。

“咕……呃啊……啊、喂……”男人没能准备妥当，于里昂热在腿间喷洒的热气、磨蹭阴囊并与耻毛交错的发丝和撸动柱体的画面撞击官能，鲜血被抽离躯体产生的快感也与阴茎得到抚慰叠加，“于、啊啊……”

这小鬼和从前不同了，取食不再恭敬谦卑，汲血犹如狼吞虎咽，会用沾满血的舌头舔弄面前的性器，使得干涸后敏感的软皮像裂开似地刺痛，也将杂糅了血和唾液的液体小心灌注给前端的小孔。男人刺激得弹动下身，光低头看到于里昂热绕圈吮吻的舌头就害怕得捉住青灰色头发，想让自己插进精灵口腔又对这根舌头还能做什么产生出扭曲的期待，犹豫与饥渴欲望左右拉扯。

桑克瑞德后悔自己过早让于里昂热先去，被吸食时的感觉令后穴空虚难耐，只能慌不择路，先乱动起下身。然而于里昂热故意偏开脸，面颊和鬓发贴着柱体蹭了蹭，手中紧捏着囊袋，在桑克瑞德发出痛呼时自下而上用力舔过，才抿着马眼吸吮。两颗獠牙危险地靠着柔软皮肤，让桑克瑞德在精灵口中尝试冲刺都如在刀丝阵中赤脚行走，畏惧感一增再赠，男人终于颤抖起来，发出几声意义不明的哭音。

“让、啊啊……哈、啊啊……让我……”

于里昂热却仅是向下扯弄双囊和阴毛，啵地吐出阴茎，再张开嘴、重吞入时獠牙向男人阴茎两侧刺去，唾液丝挂在毛发上。一次深喉的代价是牙尖堪堪擦过囊袋表皮，看得桑克瑞德全身涌起一层战栗。他又看着于里昂热摆正颈部，下一次深喉虽然一定能模拟出近似于阴道或者肠道的效果，可獠牙也与危险地带靠得更近。

“让、让……咕……呃……”

囊袋给攥得剧痛尚且不提，于里昂热还在拉扯它促使阴茎成功深入口腔和喉咙，一边让男人顶到喉头而一边用牙尖掠过软皮的方式制造崖壁之间钢丝绳上的微妙平衡。桑克瑞德不敢操控精灵的头，扯着头发的手指发着抖松开了不少。快点，他催促自己。

“快、啊、呃……”

他逼迫自己回味被于里昂热吸走血液的感觉，彻底放松精灵的发丝，转而攥住枕套，脚趾也在床单上抓挠。然而想射精就必须获得足够的刺激，桑克瑞德感到钢丝弦勒进脚掌，四周全是动辄让身躯四分五裂的刀丝，只得不管不顾向前顶弄，转眼就摔在获得感跟前。

他狂乱起来，嘴里好一阵零星碎语不堪入耳。下腹焦灼乱撞之际，突然柱体收到两片软软的温热，仿佛篝火中洒进的油花。

厨房的开水壶早就不叫了，楼下马路的汽车笛音没良心地聒噪，加上高潮降临止不住的喘息，像是从车祸废墟里爬出来似地，桑克瑞德攀住下方爬上来的精灵的身躯，迎接一个有着精液味道的吻。

舌面很快被于里昂热咬穿，喂食的预兆令男人脱力地抽动脚尖。车喇叭声被轻轨穿越人行道的红灯警告音代替，叮、咚、叮、咚、叮、咚……怪了，最近的一条轻轨线路离这个家至少有两公里，桑克瑞德去特区办事处的路线也不经过那儿。但是他的确站在等待列车通过的护栏旁，撑着伞，抬起手腕看时间。

「老师！早上好啊，老师！」

桑克瑞德低头望望后方跑上来、穿着运动衫的学生。

「都说要来得很早很早才能碰到老师，看来是真的。才六点钟啊！是来批改作业的么？」

桑克瑞德觉得自己一定微笑得十分温暖，他看这学生也在安心地回报笑容。不过几秒后，桑克瑞德忽然间发觉这个学生有点眼熟，就是绞尽脑汁都想不起来这孩子是谁。他识人能力出众，该拿回的记忆也已经恢复了，看周围环境特征约摸在二十世纪九十年代左右，自己应该没有不记得的人才对。

他打算问问这孩子的名字，张开嘴却听见声音根本不属于自己，说出口的话也不受控制。

「你的脸上……是‘创可贴’么？」

「啊。老师眼真尖！没什么大碍啦！噢！列车过去了哦。」

桑克瑞德疑惑地和男孩并肩跨过轨道，伞柄架在肩头。

「是我们街区后面那些流浪汉带着的小孩，老跟我打架。昨天也是，抢了我的笔盒。」

桑克瑞德听自己低语着“是么”，跨过校门口的水洼，水洼倒影分明是于里昂热的面孔。

看到这张脸的那一刻，桑克瑞德忽地五脏一疼，无意间回头望了眼轻轨轨道。

「也不知道那家伙哪来的力气，打起架来凶巴巴的，笔盒又不能吃，奇怪了。所以我也要早点起床锻炼，赢过他……」男孩还在说，可桑克瑞德只听得左耳进右耳出，「老师不会怪我跟人打架吧？」

「……与人争斗自然不妥。」桑克瑞德仍凝望着轨道方向，「古有鹬蚌相争与两败俱伤的典故……」

他轻轻地叹出声，桑克瑞德自己的意识亦突然醒悟。

这条轨道所在路线，是吸血鬼“桑克瑞德”的骨灰丢失时正在改造的；而桑克瑞德也记起来，眼前这个男孩，是自己“做人类”的小时候流浪过来，总是去抢劫偷窃的目标。

叮、咚、叮、咚、叮、咚。

后来桑克瑞德巧合地进入特区负责监视“吸血鬼于里昂热”，这个吸血鬼不知是不是巧合地，在这条轨道线附近选下了这所房子。过去的和当下的记忆缝上线，看似一块完整的布，扯紧时能发出动听噗噗声，意味着布料优质。

叮、咚、叮、咚、叮、咚……

可是，桑克瑞德问，为什么他会在这条轨道线上和于里昂热擦肩错过？

于里昂热望着轨道线回答，因为轨道线改制了。

“……不，不。”桑克瑞德断然摇起了头。他想问的不是这个，这不是根源。根源是“吸血鬼桑克瑞德”死去了，化成了灰。

于里昂热将男人嘴里的血和唾液溶成的黏液一并吸了去，凑在视线边上的眼睫轻飘飘抖了抖，手掌覆着男人额头捋高额发，在汗湿的额头上落下亲吻。

“可以停下了，桑克瑞德……可以不用再去想了。”

“唔……”桑克瑞德没认错于里昂热默念昏睡咒语的口型，但再抓住对方也没有用，疲惫和睡意勾肩搭背。

【2】

大半个月来，经过修特拉和帕帕力莫的努力，取血仪式不成功的原因得到了一个模糊但看起来比较合理的解释。

“总的来说，于里昂热的确是要把全部的血还给你。可既然半途你又给了他新的血，那仪式的概念就混乱了。我们认为观察期间你让他分次定量地归还血直到满足仪式成型的条件，他就能活下来。也就是说，他先还你一部分血，再从你身上带回去一小部分，加上自身再生的那些，置换掉‘他应该全部还给你’的血量。”

“总之就是他喂饱我了，我还得让他半饿着对吧。”

“意思差不多。”修特拉好笑地弯着眉眼，“到我们观察后认为没事了为止，就要委屈一下他，喝点医疗中心送的血包了。”

“他才不委屈。”桑克瑞德摸了摸曾被于里昂热切开的动脉位置，“这几年都是我在喂他。”

“啊呀，这不像是无私的父亲会说的话吧？”

桑克瑞德讪讪地回了一眼：“我们不是这种关系。”

好友仍是笑着，递出一杯药水。

“……好苦。”

“定时喝一点，你的血被人类意识封印得太久，马上恢复过来很容易让器官机能紊乱，到时候变成分裂的体质就糟了。像你容易累和困，都是普通人类失血后的表现。严重了你就可能睡不着，但器官机能跟不上黑血的富足精神。”

“开方子吧，‘修特拉医生’。”

“找揍。”

“唔唔唔。那怎么，这个观察期要维持多久？”

“到你的记忆都清晰起来，你不是说还有一些没想起来么。”

“是，我觉得很奇怪。”桑克瑞德抓抓头发，“……那部分回忆起来感觉……只有你们说给我听的记忆，不是我自己记得的。”

“哪部分？”

他耸耸肩，语气随意：“我怎么死的。”

修特拉呆了一瞬，没拿稳杯子。沉默一会儿后，猫魅族背过身，拾起翻在桌上的空杯放好。

“……不过好像也不是什么非得回忆的事。”桑克瑞德盯着对方的背影，无所谓地补充道，然而并没有放过修特拉的一举一动。在跟于里昂热提及同一个疑问时，他也这么盯着于里昂热的背影看，“我说得没错吧？”

“啊，反正不是我该操心的。”

“对啊。”

桑克瑞德拍拍手站起身，拿走修特拉配好的小药包。

“每次进食后喝一包？”

“对。”

“谢了，修特拉。”

【3】

于里昂热在他出门前提醒过，要他去买一些新的保鲜袋和装干豆的密封盒。为此桑克瑞德饶了远路，想想后又多绕了一段。

他搭上一趟电车，跟着心里攒动的感觉停在离市区约二十公里的镇子口，打听到镇上的小学，也的确看到了小学旁的轨道。学校里的老护工对桑克瑞德提及的“小学老师于里昂热”印象不深，只粗粗提到是个每天来得很早、勤俭称职的年轻人，可惜不会说话，也不懂人际利害，任教没多久就辞职了。

小学校门跟于里昂热记忆里的不太一样，不过轨道的位置没有变。桑克瑞德沿着铁轨往外走，途径村落和据说九十年代初期曾是棚户区的厂房，观察周围的树林和山。

“嗯，好像是在这里住过一段时间。”

非要说的话桑克瑞德自己也不一定能数得出自己转生后作为一个流浪的人类孩童住在这附近期间都干过什么，那一段记忆充斥着暴力和穷困，或许遗忘了更好。不过这么一看，于里昂热就在本地小镇上任教，其实和桑克瑞德栖身的棚户区只相隔了三四公里。

不知道以前被他打劫过的那个小男孩后来怎么样了？桑克瑞德踱进村庄，找到自己曾经捣乱过的店铺，却发现那家人早已经搬走了，跟四周村民打听，也仅得到这家人后来生活不易、家里长子早夭、九十年代末就已经合家迁往特区的消息。

长子早夭？桑克瑞德记得被自己打劫的男孩是独子才对。也就是说，那个男孩不在了。桑克瑞德呆立好半晌，可能是模样太滑稽，惹来不少路过村民的询问目光，也有热心人上前来问他是不是不舒服。

他望望热心人摇摇头，实际上自己答了什么自己并不清楚，只感到心脏从底部起萎缩和溶解。他认得这个感觉，和路易索瓦老师去世时一样。老师并未转生，选择让信任的亲人把灰洒进火中的方式了结了永生。桑克瑞德不知道那位受路易索瓦拜托、训练了自己也送出了血的古血结局如何，只是在那位古血离世时失落地躺进了棺材，而那时于里昂热尚且是个人类，也不清楚桑克瑞德为什么突然睡了好几个月。醒来后桑克瑞德眼底发热，“黑暗的父亲”长年累积的孤独感随着消逝沉进了他的血里。老师没有托付他什么，给了他血的那一位亦然；没有托付的对象也没能成为受托付的对象，留下的仅是如何让自己再也醒不过来的方法。

“啊……呀。”桑克瑞德扬起头，冲着天空笑出声来。自己怎么死的没搞明白，自己为什么离于里昂热这么近都没能被对方找到的原因倒是先一步浮出水面，“……原来是我自己。到底还是因为我自己……”

天色擦黑了桑克瑞德才慢吞吞去赶返程的末班车，到家后记起买好的保鲜袋和密封盒都忘在了班车上，但于里昂热并未多说什么，站在灶台边，举着锅铲。

“你脸色不太好。”

“是吗……其实不用做饭了吧。我去睡会……”

桑克瑞德扶着墙壁习惯性想进主卧拿睡衣，到了门口听见于里昂热问“不要进去，里面还没有完工”又记起，半个月前主卧被他俩弄坏了，装修好以前他们都睡在客房。客房不如主卧精挑细选过窗户的方位，每天早晨都会被阳光泡得满满当当，于里昂热就要用被子裹着头睡觉。

“哦……客房。”

于里昂热的目光随着男人晃过客厅的身影闪烁，手中的锅铲放了下来。

“去了哪里以至于归来时刻远超过预计，修特拉说……”

桑克瑞德没听到精灵的后半句，倒是视野里扑进了一大块奶黄色，看起来硬邦邦的。

只这么“哐”地一声，他后知后觉发现这块奶黄色硬邦邦的东西是地板瓷砖，而于里昂热在远处惊叫并迅速冲过来也没能赶上让。他的脑门和瓷砖狠狠一撞，至于是这一撞威力惊人还是别的什么因素夺走意识，他就弄不清楚了。

视野浸满黑雾，仅剩一丝可视物都如地震般剧烈晃动。耳旁的粗喘声呼哧、呼哧、呼哧的，仿佛桑克瑞德真正的童年里——中世纪的海岸线边上了岸的鱼人族呼出的海水咸腥味气息，又有点像患有严重呼吸系统障碍的病人。发出粗喘声的那人求助似地抓挠起桑克瑞德的背，也极快地轻语着，好像桑克瑞德真的会听他的，顾念他的安危放过他。可桑克瑞德只想汲取甘露，从孤寂的沙漠里挖出泉水。男人在一块平坦的地方抠进指尖，扩大那里的缺口，覆上双唇从中不断吸取涌出的汁液，这比其他地方的味道香甜，充满人类最关键器官中维持命脉馥郁的浓香。

人类的血难喝都是骗自己的鬼话，于里昂热一直姑且听之任之，桑克瑞德也一直弄不懂于里昂热到底信还是不信。只有那么一回桑克瑞德随口打了个趣，提及“于里昂热的血还算比较好喝”的时候，这精灵族倒是叽叽咕咕地将脸从书里拔出来，对着桑克瑞德发愣，一副信了的模样。

「那……」

「什么？」

「……本人……」

「什么？」

「我认为这个想法有利于你缩小猎食人类血液的范围。」

于里昂热说得很快但一说完就闭紧了嘴巴，桑克瑞德也呆住了，久久不解以后，警觉心漫了上来。

「不好意思于里昂热，你再说一次？……你觉得自己可以代表所有人，还是可以代表我？不对。你是认为，我到底还是会因渴血去为害人类，所以你想牺牲掉自己的自由做一条锁链……对嘛？」他轻声嚼着字，「短命脆弱的红血，觉得口味挑剔、品德失常的永生种实在可怜，一面提防，一面意欲用挑剔的特征控制……一面心生怜悯？」

「可能我未能把握言语如你的刀那样精准入微，可我……」

「人类的血很难喝。」桑克瑞德强调起来，「非常、非常难喝。你的也好不到哪里去，懂么。……你要是再这么看着我，我就把你变成血奴。」他嘶嘶地舔了舔嘴唇，「没有人类的自由，也没有自主意识，每天只想着被我吸食血液，沉溺着被吸食时的快乐，根本记不起自己是谁。而我就会把你扔在这里，去猎食场上找其他人，直到找到比你更好喝的血为止。」

他想让于里昂热移开眼睛，最好再移开脚步、离开屋子，最后脱离他的视线。他要证明锁链并不在于里昂热身上，只有不依靠谁也能实践的诺言才值得被信任才对。

让这个精灵族人类走！桑克瑞德对自己咆哮。

但是他没能制止对于里昂热心口那些血的渴望。他将脸埋进精灵胸口，呼吸鼓出血泡。回收记忆让他自己的血燥热，于里昂热安静地在他的身体里散步。走过口腔、喉咙、食道、胃袋，分散开来，变成无数个，走过肾、肝、肺、心、脑，再从脑折返，走到更下方，在那里熔化成一块掉出火山口的岩浆团，咚地一声砸进腹下，边缘黏而沉重地晕开。

一大块，被敌人毁掉的身体。于里昂热躺在列车地板上，修特拉痛苦地维持他仅存的一口气等桑克瑞德过来。

「为什么要让桑克瑞德看到？」于里昂热用目光询问好友，而好友只是无意义地摇晃着翘起的头发。

让这个精灵族人类变成自己的同族就能活下来了！桑克瑞德又对自己咆哮，理所当然和身为黑血能随时拯救一条生命的成就感诡异地催促他，何乐而不为？何乐而不为？

可是以后怎么办？如果自己死去，复生那天就会因本能而取走于里昂热的性命，背德与触犯禁忌最忌得而复失，一回得而永远皆不能从“得”的快感中解脱，所以是禁忌。

桑克瑞德拔出牙齿，瞳孔恐惧地寻找焦点。快逃走，快逃走——就算化成了灰也记得要从于里昂热身边逃走，重生的那一刻还记得要逃走，不能在任何地方停留太长时间，不做一个血族、不断地逃开，于里昂热就能活下来，他就也不必再承受永生的孤独——好像很久很久以前就打好腹稿的计划，从告诉于里昂热如何阻止自己转生开始。

他挣动着要从面前血洞旁逃走，膝盖意图支撑双腿重量，腰部以上亦在动用所有肢体神经催动站立。然而高度一变导致两眼不正常地发花，男人又倒了下来。

人行者抱着他轻声细语，问他在害怕什么。他回过头看了看远远站在对自己武器相向的人群中的精灵族。于里昂热似乎也望了过来，但手上正将一把刀交给另一个人。

好像是他自己的刀，桑克瑞德想，上战场前贴身揣着的、含银量最高的那一把。

「你害怕他杀了你。」自称为深渊祭司的人行者理解地安慰道，「我怎会不理解呢？求生欲念是每个种族都有的，可一旦你表现出了想活下去的欲念，你对他就没有价值了。你知道一个表现得能为他人而死的吸血鬼和一个要为自己而活的吸血鬼谁更值得那个精灵族人类信任。真可怜啊……可怜的孩子。」

桑克瑞德没法摆脱人行者的诱惑。被看穿了也不会被责怪，更不会让对方露出悲悯的神情、在悲悯中对彻底改变了于里昂热人类身份一事的加倍自责。光是碰到这种诱惑，他就舒心地呼了口气。但是闭上双眼之时，视野里又投入了其他景象。「桑克瑞德！」男人听到自己用于里昂热的声音对景象中的自己说，「你不是在用这种方法……让我品尝你说的恨。」

桑克瑞德知道自己听得见，因此迷惑地询问起拉哈布雷亚的意。

「你不必在意。」人行者回答，「你得天独厚，本不用被他们的感情影响和束缚。诚实面对自己，就也不用辛苦……承认它……就从承认人类的血很甜这一点开始。」

为了证明此言非虚，人行者帮了他的忙，带他尝了一些味道陌生的血。

「你要真正理解人类的血液味道美妙之处，而非自欺欺人地否定它。抛弃无谓的尊严吧，如何……而今你的同伴将以这种形式与你共存，只要你不受伤，他们就能被你好好保护着。」

桑克瑞德目睹自己亲吻似地舔着一个同伴的额头，明明目光一动不动，眼瞳中画面却忽近忽远。

「桑克瑞德。」他又在呼唤，「‘回来吧、回来吧……’」

但桑克瑞德自己不为所动，玩味地朝这边乜了眼，吸净捧着的头颅里的血。

【4】

他捏住了某种软硬相揉的物什，双掌恰好能全张开地包住，用下力去嘎嘎的响声令游弋于身体中不得发泄的阴暗欲望得到了一个小小出口。被捏住的物什也在他手里冒着水渍，还有谁闷哼着，颤抖的感觉慢慢明显。

桑克瑞德认得眼前的脸，叫对方“于里昂热”，再一看对方的脸逐渐发紫，喉咙里咕哝了一声，腹部下方那块熔岩团全然化开，跟什么东西一起融进身体。脑子里有一小部分清醒地告诉了他现在他在干什么，而另一部分则不成型地流淌着深红色、溢入眼眶，使眼眶要烧起来般地肿痛。

“呼、啊……好热……”没有哪个声音叫他停下来，他依旧在手上使力，“……是你……在里面吗……”

回收来的记忆刺伤了眼睛，男人拼命忍住痛楚狠命使劲，手指下陷触及到的是骨头濒危的脆声。于里昂热亦随声不住痉挛，双眼翻出眼白、嘴唇翕动不止。

下腹的高热交融后就此凝固，什么都没有发生，倒是皮肤与皮肤相触的地方尚存一丝丝轻微细小的摩擦，桑克瑞德稍加识别，好像是于里昂热未能愈合完整的胸膛之中那颗心脏跳动得困兽犹斗。

男人犹豫了会儿，决定去碰一碰这头困兽，谁知刚松开手里物什，下腹中包容的热量就恢复了动力。他这才反应过来体内多出了一样异物，能搅开岩浆，使之转为春水，激烈平衡温和，淌遍大地。知觉发芽复苏，久病者为冰冻的身躯获得活生生快感而欣喜落泪，泪水浇灭眼中燥热，惧怕情感夺路而出的双唇寻找可以封堵的工具。

他将嘴唇堵在于里昂热斑驳着红褐色指痕的脖子上，也感到对方轻柔亲着自己额角，努力用使不出力的手臂圈着他的背脊，虽艰辛但不打算放弃地一下一下律动起来。

“我、呃……想起来……”

“存活则……须面对它。”于里昂热动得很慢，吐字也不甚顺畅，“或孑然一身，抑或共存……”

桑克瑞德可以在精灵沁着冷汗的脖子上感知对方正虚弱地调整呼吸的节奏。他一刻也不敢错过，勉力压制刺穿于里昂热薄薄的脖颈皮肤下微凸血管的欲望，为此主动躺倒向一侧，扶住精灵的腰向自己拉近，使下身包容地更妥帖。

“很抱歉……我擅自决定，一切不该在死亡中草率终结。尽管你向我许愿，也许违背你的许愿将伴生更多痛苦……”

于里昂热还在叨叨，唯独贴着肠壁摩擦的动作没有停下，还渐渐找回势头，在推高了桑克瑞德的身躯低头衔住男人裸露的肩膀后，随着血液一点点交换补充，抽插节奏加快起来。

男人起先耐受不住高涨上来的填充、阻塞、被占据与被吸食混杂感觉地低低呜咽了几声，忽然担心听不完于里昂热的话语，脸颊向精灵的额角贴去。

吸血鬼尖锐的听觉透过颅骨捕捉到于里昂热吞咽血液的隆咚响动，恍如他已在精灵的血管中沉重地行走，站在于里昂热的心脏跟前，仰望这颗被诸多锁链绑缚与连接的器官。

“黑血之心与红血之尊……”那束缚在锁链中的精灵族开口吟诵，“请亲口告诉在下，你是否决定保有它们并存于你身的状态？”

“……所以你才不听我的话。”

“要是你决定如此，我可倾己身所有。”

“你就是不肯听我的。”

“要是你决定放弃，苦难亦与你无关。”

“说到底，你就是不肯听我的。”

锁链勒紧了，红黑浓稠的血自链条关节滴落，在桑克瑞德脚边流成一片看不到边际的海，映不出他们的影子。

“让你走开、老老实实恨一下、把灰扔进海里，没有一件事是听我的。”血越漫越多，浸上膝头。桑克瑞德猜想外头的自己应该快要折磨坏了，撇了撇嘴，“一次都没有，把自己弄成这样有什么意思呢，于里昂热？吸血鬼、黑血、永生种——原本不是这个样子生存的。我已经是这样了，我还把你也变成这样……怎么就不能听我的一次？”

精灵垂下头，脸已埋进散落的额发中。血泊倒映不了他的表情，桑克瑞德亦只是安静地在血中下沉，搏动的心脏不断泌出更多的血。

“……请诚实地……将你的决定告诉我吧，桑克瑞德。我可以许诺……”良久，巨大机器轰鸣般的心跳卡住了，于里昂热的声音格外清晰，“这回必定倾注最大力量遵照而行。”

“好啊。”

血已漫到胸口，桑克瑞德抬高了下巴，像在泥潭中泅水的将死之人。等漫过头顶，大概就意味着外头的身体已经沦陷，再让他清醒思考，就又得等上一段时间了吧。于里昂热吃饱了的话——桑克瑞德想——就该找法子处理雅·修特拉所说的身体机能和吸血鬼自我概念差距造成的麻烦了。再让于里昂热心事重重地干活，好像不仅真的很不够绅士，也缺少年长者对后辈的关照。

“哼嗯，那你听好。”他一字字地回复，“‘回去吧，回去吧，到你情人身边去，睡一觉，忘了这里……心安归所，一刻千金。天明后，去去留留，真意在你。’”

他沉了下去，血浆填满五官，他再也说不出话来，只在听觉溶解和四肢皆由血海填埋成棺时，得到了一个怀抱。

END.


End file.
